


Kirschblüte

by Alma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1947-AU, Affären, Bertholdt Fubar - Freeform, Detektiv!Jean, Deutsch | German, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Jean Kirschstein - Freeform, L.A Noire basierend, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Mord, Murder, Reporter!Marco, and suits, annie leonhardt - Freeform, nice cars
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{AU}Trost, 1947. Drogen, Mord, Affären und Intrigen bilden den Alltag der Detective des Trost Police Departments. Mittendrin sind Jean Kirschstein und Eren Jaeger der Mordkommission. Bisher hatte alles seinen gewöhnlichen Lauf genommen, bis eine Reihe von Morden die Aufmerksamkeit von Kirschstein und Jaeger erregt... Und dann ist da noch die Presse mit der sich besonders Jean rumschlagen muss, da es sich bei dem Reporter um jemanden handelt, den er nicht aus dem Kopf bekommt: Marco Bodt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Trost, 1947

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckten ihn aus seinem halben Schlaf und er gab ein müdes Japsen von sich, als er sich noch mal auf die andere Seite des Bettes drehte und das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Es war nicht sonderlich ratsam spät ins Bett zu gehen, wenn man vier Stunden später wieder wach sein musste. Genau genommen hätte er sogar schon längst angezogen sein müssen, damit er es noch pünktlich schaffte. Das Frühstück fiel also aus. Eigentlich war dies kein Wunder, er hatte schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gefrühstückt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er auch keinen Hunger.  
  
Grummelnd und mit einer unglaublich verwüsteten Frisur, schwang Jean seine Beine aus dem Bett und kroch regelrecht zum Badezimmer. Der Wasserhahn wurde aufgedreht und das kalte Wasser schoss hinaus, in seine Handflächen und von dort aus schließlich in sein Gesicht. Kurz darauf wurde seine zweifarbige Frisur zurecht gekämmt und schließlich mit der Hand erst richtig gestellt. Er strich sich für einen Moment über seinen dunklen Undercut, während er etwas müde in den Spiegel schaute.  
  
“Was wird dich heute erwarten, huh?”, fragte Jean sich selbst und stapfte aus dem Bad, nachdem er sich halbwegs Tagtauglich gemacht hatte. Gähnend zog er sich die Hose, sein weißes Hemd und darüber die schwarze Weste an. In die Schuhe war er ebenfalls schnell geschlüpft und wäre beinahe einfach so aus dem Apartment gegangen, wenn ihm nicht noch etwas wichtiges eingefallen.  
  
Ein Polizist ging niemals ohne das Wertvollste aus dem Haus. In der Kommode neben seinem Bett hatte er sie niedergelegt. Nachdem er den Waffengurt angelegt hatte, bei welchem man den Revolver direkt unter dem Arm verstaute, schnappte er sich seine Jacke, seinen Schlüssel und verschloss die Tür seines Apartments hinter sich. Gerade als er einen Fuß in die Fußgängerzone gesetzt hatte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen und tastete seine Innentasche der Anzugjacke ab. Gott sei Dank. Er hatte schon befürchtet er müsse wieder ganz hinauf in die Wohnung sprinten um seine Geldbörse mitsamt seiner Marke zu holen. Erleichtert ging er also geradewegs zu seinem Wagen, ein schwarzer Cord 810 Softtop, und musste kurz darauf genervt seufzen. Erneut hatte man ihm einen Zettel an der Scheibe hinterlassen. Natürlich durfte er hier stehen. “Connie”, knurrte er und zerknüllte den Zettel bevor er einstieg, den Motor aufheulen ließ und schließlich zum Trost Police Department fuhr.  
  
Etwas gutes hatte es ja, dass er so früh los musste - wobei es schon Zeiten gab, wo er noch früher hatte aufstehen müssen - denn dadurch waren die Straßen immer relativ frei und es war ein entspannter Weg zur Arbeit, wenn es da nicht eine Ausnahme gäbe.  
  
Etwa achthundert Meter vor seinem eigentlichen Ziel kam er am Straßenrand zum halten und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, während der Braunhaarige wartete. Er holte die Zigarettenschachtel aus dem Handschuhfach und klopfte sich gleich daraufhin eine hinaus, die er kurz darauf anzündete. Gerne wäre er einfach schon weiter gefahren, auch wenn er es nicht so eilig hatte, aber was tat man nicht alles für Arbeitskollegen. Jean erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr, wie er sich dazu überreden lassen hat, eine Fahrgemeinschaft mit der wohl schrecklichsten Person zu gründen. Klar, es war auf dem Weg, aber dennoch hieß das noch lange nichts.  
  
Ehe er sich versah wurde die Tür aufgerissen und grüne Augen schauten zu Jean rüber. “Du bist spät.”  
“Du auch.”, erwiderte Jean lediglich und hätte ihm beinahe die Asche ins Gesicht geschnipst. Während sich der jüngere Braunhaarige auf dem Beifahrer bequem machte, startete Jean schon wieder den Wagen, die Zigarette zwischen den Lippen.  
  
“Rauchen ist ungesund, duh.”, belehrte sein Beifahrer ihn und schnaubte verächtlich, wie jeden Tag. Dies sagte er verdammt jeden Tag. “Lass mir meine Morgen-Zigarette und halt die Klappe, klar Jaeger?”  
  
Eren Jaeger, sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt, Mordkommission, meist sein Partner. Er wusste nicht genau weshalb sie ihn immer mit ihm zusammen steckten. Er befand, dass sie sich meist in ihren Ermittlungen behinderten, aber seit sie sich immer wieder versuchten wie in einem Wettkampf gegenseitig auszustechen indem sie die selben Fälle bearbeiteten, war es wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung. Das verblüffende war, dass diese Fahrt ruhiger war als sonst, wie Jean bemerkte. Für gewöhnlich gab der Braunhaarige nie sofort auf, nachdem er ihn ermahnte. “Alles okay bei dir?”, fragte er schließlich, nicht, als würde es ihn wirklich interessieren, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn etwas faul war. Eren runzelte die Stirn und warf mir einen sowohl überraschten, wie auch etwas angegriffenen Blick zu, als hätte Jean etwas falsches gesagt. “Was geht dich das an?”, fauchte der Grünäugige daraufhin und blickte nach rechts aus dem Fenster.  
  
“Woah, ganz ruhig, klar? Mein Wagen, meine Fragen. Ich wundere mich nur, dass du so schweigsam bist.” Jean starrte auf das rote Licht der Ampel vor ihnen und tippte abwechselnd mit Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger auf das Lenkrad.  
  
“Hatte Stress mit Mikasa, ist aber nichts wildes.”, murmelte er schließlich offenbarend und atmete tief durch die Nase ein.  
“Klingt nicht sonderlich so, als wäre es nichts ‘wildes’.”  
“Als ob du Ahnung hättest.”, raunte er als Antwort, wenn auch mehr für sich.  
Jean hielt es für das richtige darauf nicht weiter einzugehen, sollte er doch machen was er wollte. Ihm gingen die Beziehungen von anderen Leuten sowieso nichts an. Eren war immerhin kein Kind mehr, er würde schon wissen was er tat. Solange er mit seinem Verhalten die Arbeit nicht behinderte.  
  
Jean selbst hatte niemanden, mit dem er sich Streiten könnte, von Eren mal ganz abzusehen, und er fand auch, dies war mehr als genug. Natürlich machte man sich mit siebenundzwanzig irgendwann Gedanken über die Zukunft, aber bisher hatte es sich nicht sonderlich gut für ihn ergeben. Manchmal nahm die Arbeit einen ein und da hatte er wenig Lust sich noch um jemanden zu kümmern. Es reichte schon, wenn die Toten Aufmerksamkeit von ihm wollten. Nun, es war nicht so, als hätte er keine Beziehungen gehabt in seiner Vergangenheit. Aber wie gesagt, sie hatten ihn nicht wirklich begeistern oder halten können. Zwar war schon die Einstellung falsch, die er dem ganzen gegenüber brachte, aber wenn er sich lediglich gelangweilt und genervt fühlte, konnte es doch nicht richtig sein. Außerdem sparte man somit Geld.  
  
“So, schwing deinen dreckigen Hintern aus meinem Wagen, sonst übernehme ich das.”, warf Jean ein, als der Wagen auf dem Parkplatz zum stehen kam und funkelte Eren zu.  
“Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt in deinem stinkenden Wagen weiter herum zu sitzen.”  
“Dann muss ich dich mit dem stinkenden Wagen ja nicht mehr abholen.”, entgegnete Jean zischend. Er vernahm Erens Stimme stockend im Hintergrund, als er zum Eingang des Departments ging. “Du schuldest mir im übrigen noch mindestens fünfzig Piepen.”, fügte er daraufhin hinzu und bevor Eren was deutliches von sich gab, versank er in Grummeln, setzte sich seinen Hut auf und zog etwas verärgert an seiner Jacke. Grinsend drückte Jean die Tür mit dem Rücken auf und befand sich gleich darauf schon im Flur des Trost Police Departments. Es war eigentlich groß, wirkte aber wegen der vielen Büros und Räume ziemlich eng. An der Rezeption nickte Jean einem Mann mit Glatze zu und steuerte schon die Treppe zu seiner Rechten an. Eren tat es ihm gleich und murmelte weiterhin unverständliche Worte. “Oi, bin ich dir auf den Schlips getreten?”, fragte Jean weiterhin triezend und blickte zu seinem Partner hinunter.  
  
“Leck mich doch.”, sagte Eren lauter und funkelte zu dem Mann mit dem Undercut hoch.  
  
“Vielleicht nach der Arbeit, ihr Turteltauben.” Es war jemand anderes der gesprochen hatte. Die Stimme war tief und hatte einen etwas kratzigen Unterton, wirkte sowohl latent genervt, wie auch gelangweilt, doch sollte man sich davon nicht beirren lassen.  
  
“Chief”, grüßte Jean Levi nickend und zog die Hand aus dem Taschen um die inzwischen runter gebrannte Zigarette im Aschenbecher neben ihm zu zerdrücken. Sie waren gerade mal die Treppe hinauf gekommen und trafen jetzt schon auf den Mann, den viele mieden, obwohl er der Arbeitgeber war.  
  
Levi Ackermann, für die meisten allerdings lediglich Chief, achtunddreißig Jahre alt und ‘Obermacker’ des Trost Police Departments, wie Jean es gerne Privat vertonte. Dicht hinter ihm war die etwas kleinere Petra Ackermann, geboren Ral, seine Frau und Sekretärin. Eren blickte zu ihm auf, wenn man bedachte, dass der ‘Wadenbeißer’ gerade mal gute eins sechzig war.  
  
“Kirschstein, Jaeger, ich muss sagen, eure letzte Arbeit hat mich überrascht.”, begann der Schwarzhaarige zu erklären und griff zum Papierstapel, den Petra in ihren Händen hielt. Ihre kurzen Haare waren streng nach hinten gebunden, doch schien sie jetzt schon etwas gestresst und hier und da standen ein paar Strähnen ab. “W-wirklich? Vielen Dank.”, gab Eren etwas zögerlich von sich und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Jean allerdings zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen. Sie hatten noch nie ein Lob erhalten. Und ehe er sich versah, war seine Skepsis schon berechtigt.  
Ihm wurden ein paar Zettel entgegen geworfen und sowohl Jean, wie auch Eren fuchtelten erst etwas wild herum, bevor sie die Zettel zufassen bekamen.  
“Das war kein Kompliment, ihr Idioten.”, gab er von sich, sehr ruhig mit der Stimme, aber alles andere Innerlich. Definitiv.  “Sechs verdammte Beschwerden. SECHS! Was zur Hölle treibt ihr eigentlich? Das hier ist kein verfick-” “Levi..”, murmelte Petra leise. “-verdammtes Spiel, verstanden? Wenn ihr das nicht bald auf die Reihe bekommt, schicke ich euch wieder zur Streife.” Mit den Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte zurück zu seinem Büro auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Zurück ließ er zwei perplexe Detektive und einen glucksenden, nah bei ihnen stehenden, Schrank.  
  
“Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Reiner.”, knurrte Jean und zog die Brauen zusammen. “Er soll sich nicht so anstellen, wir haben den Typen doch erwischt. Etwas Schwund ist immer..”  
  
Doch dies hielt den blonden, gut gebauten Mann nicht vom weiteren Gelächter ab. “Oh man, ich liebe eure Gesichtsausdrücke. Herrlich. Ich sollte mir ‘nen Taschenspiegel besorgen und euch den immer vorhalten, wenn Levi zu euch kommt.” Reiner Braun, dreißig Jahre alt, war Verkehrsdezernat und befasste sich vor allem mit Verkehrsunfällen und -morden. Er war eigentlich total in Ordnung, fand Jean, er hatte schon einmal das Vergnügen gehabt mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, da ein Fall in den anderen hinein führte.  
  
“Irgendwann.. Irgendwann zahle ich es dir heim.”  
“Soll das eine Drohung sein?”, schmunzelte der Blonde und klopfte seinem Arbeitskollegen auf die Schulter, sodass diese beinahe ausgekugelt wurde. Ohne darauf zu warten, ob Jean noch etwas dagegen sagen wollte, drehte er sich um und stiefelte zu seinem Abteil. Auch Jean und Eren taten dies und verschwanden in dem Büro. Der Mann mit den zweifarbigen Haaren ließ sich sofort in seinem Schreibtischsessel nieder und rollte damit zur Kaffeemaschine, die nach wenigen Minuten anfing zu sprudeln, während sie das Wasser kochte und daraufhin ein dunkles Gebräu in dem Behälter darunter erscheinen ließ.  
  
“Dass du diesen Dreck trinken magst.”, fragte Eren sich abfällig und nahm ebenfalls an seinem Schreibtisch platz, nachdem er seinen Hut abgenommen und seine Jacke um den Stuhl gehangen hatte. Als er sich hinsetzte, fummelte er etwas unbeholfen an dem Verschluss seiner Hosenträger, ehe er mit einem ‘Scheißteil’ davon abließ.  
Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. “Von mögen kann man nicht sprechen, aber wenn man danach nicht wach ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.”  
“Das ist wohl wahr.”, seufzte der Braunhaarige und beugte sich über die Zettel.  
  
Nach einer schweigsamen Weile rutschte Jean mit dem Kaffee zurück zu seinem Tisch, nippte an dem Becher und verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht. Er vergaß über den Tag hinweg immer, wie grausam dieses Gesöff aus dem Büro schmeckte. “Ist Mikasa eigentlich auch so?”  
  
“Huh?” Erens grünen Augen leuchtete für einen Moment zu Jean rüber und er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. “Na, reicht sie auch Beschwerden bei dir ein? Und findet alles minderwertig?”  
“Haha, sehr witzig, Trottel. Nur weil sie verwandt sind, heißt das nicht, dass sich deren Charakter ähnelt.” Jean lachte etwas unterdrückt, da er anderer Meinung war und stützte seinen Kopf am Kinn mit der linken Hand, während er mit der anderen die Zettel, die er abbekommen hatte, untersuchte. “Wann haben wir ‘nen Hund überfahren?”  
“Echt jetzt?” Diesmal war es Eren der vor Lachen sich etwas weiter nach vorne beugte. “Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass da was gequietscht hatte, oh Gott.” Dies beantwortete Jeans Frage zwar nicht, aber es bestätigte, dass es wohl passiert war. Etwas räuspernd schob er die Zettelwirtschaft beiseite. “Die Leute beschweren sich aber auch bei allem, aber wenn man sie tot in der Gasse finden, dann wollen sie unsere Hilfe.”  
“Ich weiß ja nicht, ob die das dann wirklich entscheiden, dass man ihnen hilft.”, entgegnete Eren und hob eine Augenbraue. Schweigend nahm Jean einen Beschwerdezettel, zerknüllte diesen und warf ihn hinüber zu dem Braunhaarigen, der noch versuchte auszuweichen, aber an der Schulter erwischt wurde.  
“Deine Reflexe sind unter aller Sau, und du willst Cop sein?”  
“Du kannst nicht mal treffen, ist viel schlimmer.”  
“Du kannst mich mal, Jaeger.”  
“Ach komm, du liebst mich.”, erwiderte er scherzend und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
“Oh ja und wie, und ich würde dich am liebsten als Schutzschild bei einem Schusswechsel benutzen.”  
“Naw, das ist das süßeste was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast, Jeanbo.”  
  
So in etwa ging es jeden Tag, sowohl während eines Falles, wie auch bei der bloßen Präsenz des anderen. Sie hatten sich schon damals nicht sonderlich leiden können, als sie jeweils noch Streifenpolizisten gewesen waren. Wobei man sagen musste, dass es damals viel schlimmer gewesen war. Besonders zur Zeit, als sich beide in die Schwester des Käptens, Levi, verguckt hatten. Seit dem macht er ihnen die Hölle heiß, obwohl es für Jean ganz klar auf der Hand lag, dass man ihn eigentlich verschonen müsste, da immerhin Eren der jenige war, der Mikasa letztendlich sogar geheiratet hatte.  
Alles allerdings nur unwichtige Details, anscheinend.  


* * *

 

  
  
So lustig das beisammen sein auch sein konnte, früher oder später mussten sie sich mit dem Papierkram beschäftigen und diverse Entschuldigungen verzeichnen, berichte der letzten Fälle verfassen und noch einmal ein paar Rechtslagen für die Verhandlungen ihrer gefassten Täter durchgehen.  
  
“Ich mach Mittagspause. Kommst du mit?”, fragte Eren und zog sich seine Jacke wieder über, ging zur Tür und blickte noch einmal zurück zu Jean. Dieser rieb sich etwas müde über den leichten Bart, den er sich schon vor einer Weile hatte rasieren wollen. “Ja, klar.” Auch er schnappte sich seine Jacke und begleitete ihn hinaus. Glücklicherweise trafen sie beim Weg hinaus nicht wieder auf Levi, allerdings auf Reiner, der gehetzt an ihnen vorbei huschte. Jean war gerade noch zur Seite ausgewichen. “Oi, Reiner! ‘was passiert?” Der Blonde legte sich gerade seine Jacke um und machte kurz vor den Stufen noch mal kehrt, hüpfte aber etwas auf der Stelle, als würde es unter seinen Füßen brennen. Das tat er immer, wenn er gehetzt war. “Hoffentlich nicht”, erwiderte er schnell. “Unfall an der Grenze von Chlorba und Trost.”  
“Pass auf, du.”, rief Jean ihm noch nach, da stolperte dieser schon förmlich die Treppe hinunter.  
  
“Erstaunlich viele Unfälle in letzter Zeit, findest du nicht?”, meinte Eren und ging ebenfalls die Treppe mit Jean hinunter, durch die Tür und fand sich nach wenigen Minuten im Wagen wieder.  
“Können halt nicht alle so hervorragend fahren wie ich.”, antwortete Jean schmunzelnd und steckte den Schlüssel in den Zünder.  
“Du fährst wie meine Oma.”, zog Eren Jean runter und grinste über seinen Erfolg, da Jean darauf erstmal nichts erwiderte.  
  
Trost, die Stadt die für seine Verbrechen bekannt war. Es war eines der Städte, die eher aus der Unterschicht der Bevölkerung bestand. Mit der Zeit hatte sich zwar das düstere Image gebessert und an manchen Orten wurden sogar zur Aufbesserung teure Hotels gebaut, doch änderte dies nichts an der Rate der Verbrechen. An sich war Trost eine schöne Stadt. Sie hatten erstaunlich viele Parks, beziehungsweise Grünanlagen, und einige Museen und Galerien, doch die Menschen machten die Stadt. Jean fand es etwas übertrieben, wenn die Leute von Außerhalb davon sprachen wie gefährlich es doch sei. Gut, er konnte nicht behaupten wie es andernorts war, aber er fand es nun nicht übertrieben. Genau genommen wäre er doch sogar ohne dies alles arbeitslos.  
  
Die Straßen waren belebter geworden. Von überall hörte man ab und zu das dröhnende Hupen. Auf den Fußgängerwegen liefen die Männer mit Aktenkoffern zur Arbeit, die Frauen in ihrer bunten Kleidern und den hochgesteckten Frisuren gingen einkaufen und hetzten ihren kleinen Kindern nach, die Läden klingelten, wenn jemand eintrat und ein anderer saß auf der Bank und las seine morgendliche Zeitung. Jean verstand nicht was sie alle hatten, er fand es äußerst friedlich. Trost, die Stadt die für Verbrechen bekannt war, im Jahr 1947.  
  
“Woah! Halt an! Wir sind doch da!”, rief Eren plötzlich aus und wäre Jean beinahe entgegen gesprungen um den Wagen schnell zu stoppen, als wären sie an einem Mord vorbei gefahren.  
“Ruhig, man.”, schnappte Jean und musste sein erschrockenes Herz erstmal wieder beruhigen. Er hatte wirklich zucken müssen, da er etwas schlimmes erwartet hatte. Bei der nächsten Möglichkeit wendete er seinen Cord und hielt auf dem, überraschender Weise, freien Parkplatz vor dem Braus Imbiss. Es war ein kleiner Imbiss, mit etwa fünfzehn Tischen und einer kleinen Theke. Als Jean und Eren hinein traten, wurden sie sofort begrüßt, als hätte die Person nur darauf gewartet, was nicht einmal so abwegig war.  
  
Die junge Frau mit dem dunkel, leicht rostigem, braunen Haar warf sich förmlich auf die beiden Männer und gab ein unmenschliches Geräusch von sich.  “Meine Lieblingsdetektive sind da!”, rief sie aus, sodass es jeder im Imbiss hören konnte. Gut, es waren auch vielleicht nur fünf, wovon auch nur einer hinter seiner Zeitung aufschaute, sich dann aber wieder seinem Fleisch auf dem Teller widmete.  
Leicht gurgelnd klopfte Jean ihr auf den Rücken, ähnlich wie Eren, und sie ließ von ihnen ab, wenn auch weiterhin breit strahlend. “Das übliche?”, fragte sie daraufhin und die beiden lächelten. “Natürlich.”, sagten sie wie aus einem Munde und blickten sich kurz darauf etwas verstört an, konnten sich allerdings keine herablassenden Beschimpfungen zusprechen, da sie schon wieder von der Dunkelhaarigen überrascht worden. Sie hatte zwei Teller in ihren Händen und blickte die beiden verwirrt an. “Was steht ihr denn hier rum? Wollt ihr im stehen essen?”  
  
“Sasha… wie…?”  
“Ich weiß doch wann ihr vorbei kommt.”, kicherte sie und stellte das Essen einfach auf dem nächsten Tisch ab und zog sogar die Stühle etwas zurück und lud zum sitzen ein. Das war Sasha Braus, übereifrig wenn es ums essen ging. Die Geschichte, wie sie sich kennen lernten und schließlich eine solche feste freundschaftliche Verbindung hatten, war etwas unangenehm. Zumindest für Jean, auch wenn es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Eren und er hatten schon sehr früh angefangen hier ihre Mittagspause zu verbringen. Es war günstig und nicht weit weg, außerdem nicht so überfüllt wie die großen Restaurants mit ihren Leuchtreklamen. Jedenfalls hatte Jean früh angefangen ein Auge auf Sasha zu werfen und, er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern wieso, zumindest wachte er eines Tages in einem fremden Bett auf und erblickte sie neben sich. Naja, es war nichts festes geworden und das war auf beiden Seiten okay gewesen. Eren wusste dies und die erste Zeit hatte er Jean immer damit aufgezogen und gut und gerne seine Witze gerissen.  
  
“Was wollt ihr den trinken, huh?”, fragte sie freundlich und lehnte sich sachte gegen Jean, tätschelte ihm den Kopf, während sie grinste, als würde sie etwas wissen. Eren war gerade dabei seine Jacke über die Stuhllehne zu hängen und wackelte mit der Nase. “Ich glaube jetzt hätte ich gerne einen Kaffee. ‘nen richtig schön starken Kaffee.”  
“Bloß nicht, besser nicht. Alles, nur keinen überdrehten Jaeger.”  
Sasha kicherte etwas und schaute kurz über die kleine Runde, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es niemand anderes sie gerade brauchte. Jean überlegte nur kurz. “Für mich reicht ‘n Wasser.”  
“Das kannste auch aus dem Wasserhahn trinken, dafür zahlt man doch kein Geld.”, entgegnete Eren.  
“So so, das merke ich mir, Mr. Jaeger.”, schmunzelte die Imbissbesitzerin und stieß ihm kurz mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. “Bertl, Schatz, kannst du einen Kaffee und ein Wasser für mich machen?”  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch trat aus dem Nebenraum hinter der Theke und Jean zog die Brauen zusammen.  
“Schatz?”  
“Eifersüchtig?”  
“W-was.. Nein, nein ich frag nur.”  
Eren konnte nicht anders als zu glucksen und verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke, die ihm im Mund zusammen lief, während er sich die frittierten Kartoffeln und das Steak anschaute.  
“Er ist nicht mein Mann, wenn du das denkst.”, kicherte sie leise. “Er arbeitet hier.”  
“Was ist mit dem anderen?”  
“Hat sich die Mäuse aus dem Topf geholt.”, seufzte sie.  
Jean schüttelte den Kopf. “Hättest du mal was gesagt, ich wäre gerne vor seiner Haustür erschienen.”  
“Ach, so viel war es nicht. Ich hatte keine Lust daraus eine große Nummer zu machen. Aber danke.”  
Mit den Worten wandte sie sich ab und gesellte sich zu einem anderen Gast, welcher sich einen Nachschlag bestellte. Verständlich, denn wenn einer die besten Steaks machen konnte, dann war es Sasha Braus.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit kam ein Mann an ihren Tisch und Jean wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt. Der Typ war mindestens zwei Meter und das kleine Wasserglas in seiner Hand hätte auch beinahe ein Fingerhut sein können. Dies war dann wohl Bertl, oder wie auch immer sein richtiger Name war. Er stellte den Kaffee und das Glas ab, nahm die Wasserflasche und versuchte erst mit der bloßen Hand diese zu öffnen. Es hätte Jean nicht gewundert, wenn diese tatsächlich aufgegangen wäre. Stattdessen aber zog er ein Taschenmesser aus seiner Hose. Es war verziert und die Klinge sah aus dem Augenwinkel unglaublich scharf aus. Etwa vierzehn Zentimeter lang, mit Griff. Die Klinge an sich, Jean musste überlegen, acht oder sieben? Warum dachte er da überhaut drüber nach? Musste an der Arbeit liegen. Zumindest war die kleine Wasserflasche damit geöffnet worden und der mindestens zwei Meter Mann lächelte etwas schüchtern. Ein riesiger Kerl und schüchtern? Na, es gab alles. “Danke”, nickte Jean ihm zu und er nickte zurück, bevor er wegtrat.  
“Komischer Kerl.”, flüsterte Eren und schob sich ein zu großes Stück seines Steaks in den Mund, was ihn angestrengt kauen ließ.  
“Zumindest muss ich mir um Sasha keine Sorgen machen. Den Kerl greift doch niemand an.”  
“Süß, dass du dir überhaupt Sorgen machst.”, ertönte daraufhin die Stimme der Dunkelhaarigen und schmunzelte Jean an. Dieser bemerkte, wie ihm etwas warm um die Ohren wurde und er räusperte sich. “Dazu musst du dich aber nicht verpflichtet fühlen.”, fügte sie noch hinzu und ihre Hand landete wieder in meinem Haar. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sie eine gewisse Faszination dafür hegte. Eren gluckste für sich und machte auch nicht die Anstalten es heimlich zu tun. Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. “Tja, was will man machen. Will doch nicht, dass ich mir mein Mittag in Zukunft woanders besorgen muss und ich möchte mich auch ungern mit einem Fall meiner Freunde befassen müssen.” Sasha schmunzelte und goss Eren etwas Kaffee nach. “Keine Sorge, Jeany, ich hab Berthold bei mir, wie du sagtest. Solange der im Laden steht, wird sich keiner trauen mich auch nur anzufassen.”, kicherte sie und trat wieder vom Tisch weg, zu anderen Gästen. “Jeany? Warum höre ich das zum ersten mal?”, gurgelte Eren und ertränkte sein Lachen mit dem Kaffee. Jean funkelte nur zu ihm rüber. “Ich frage demnächst mal Mikasa, wie sie dich nennt.”, murmelte er lediglich und widmete sich letzt endlich auch seinem Essen, welches so unglaublich lecker duftete, dass er sich fragte, wie es überhaupt möglich gewesen war, dem so lange zu widerstehen.


	2. "Oi, wollt ihr mal wieder in die Zeitung?"

 

 

“Vielen Dank.”, meinte der kleinere Braunhaarige und platzierte seinen Hut wieder auf den Schädel, nachdem er seine Jacke überwarf. Jean rieb sich noch kurz die Hände und erhob sich ebenfalls. “Gerne doch, ich hoffe es hat geschmeckt. Seit ihr morgen wieder da?”, lächelte Sasha und trocknete sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, bevor sie die leeren Teller vom Tisch nahm.  
“Das fragst du noch? Natürlich und wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, sind wir sicherlich wieder da.”, entgegnete Jean schief lächelnd und war diesmal der jenige, der Sasha leicht den Kopf tätschelte, was sich so auch viel besser anbot, da er fast zwei Köpfe größer war als sie. Ein leichtes kichern trat aus ihrer Kehle und sie nickte ihnen zu. “Das ist fein. Dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich morgen wieder. Passt auf euch auf!”

“Aber immer!”  
Mit den Worten traten sie hinaus und zurück zum Wagen. “Sag mal, Jeany-”, begann Eren und sein Partner warf ihm jetzt schon einen genervten Blick zu. Wunderbar, da hatte er wieder was gelernt. Die Türen wurden aufgerissen und sie nahmen Platz. “- Ich frag mich schon seit Jahren, weshalb ihr nicht zusammen seid. Warst du so schlecht?” Jean verstand natürlich sofort, worauf er anspielte und seufzte. “Es gibt noch Leute auf der Welt, die nicht gleich die erst beste nehmen, die sich bereit stellt.” Eren verzog das Gesicht. “Mikasa war nicht die erst beste. Die beste schon, aber nicht die erste.” Jean hob eine Augenbraue während er den Motor startete. “Und? Warum hast du dann nicht die anderen?” - “Weil ich die nicht geliebt habe? Oh, ah okay.” Eren lehnte sich zurück. “Auch wenn es mir nicht so vor kommt, als würdest du sie nicht lieben. Ich meine, ihr turtelt pausenlos herum. Und wie sie dich ansieht..” Nun lehnte sich Jean zurück und schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel, ehe er auf die Straße fuhr. “Man kann das vergangene nicht ungeschehen machen. Außerdem, was geht dich das überhaupt an? Hat sie dir etwas in den Kaffee gemischt?” - “Ich hab nur keine Lust dich irgendwann erhängt in deiner Bude zu finden, weil du dich so einsam fühlst.” Jean lachte etwas und warf Eren einen amüsierten Blick zu. “Ich bin gerührt, Eren. So viel Mitgefühl hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.” - “Ach, halt’s Maul,… Arsch.”

Jean hatte schon genügend Fälle gesehen, bei welchem sich verzweifelte Frauen oder Männer selbst erdrosselt hatten. Ein extremer Fall war sogar Selbstverstümmelung gewesen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Mann an Depressionen litt und sich selbst hasste. Er war alleine, etwa dreißig Jahre alt und ein einfacher Obsthändler. Jean war sich sicher, dass er dies niemals tun würde. Dafür liebte er sich selbst viel zu sehr, als dass er sich selbst umbringen könnte. Wer tagtäglich mit dem Tod zutun hatte, hatte nach einer gewissen Zeit eine Abneigung dagegen.

“Oi, Oma, halt mal an.”, erklang Erens Stimme und Jean runzelte die Stirn, fuhr aber an die Seite. Noch bevor er fragen konnte, was los war, stieg der Dunkelhaarige aus und Jean folgte seinem Beispiel. Als er sah, wie sich Eren an das Waffenholster griff, aber seinen Revolver nicht zückte, spannte sich Jean augenblicklich an. “Dort drüben.”, wies Eren ihn schließlich an und Jeans Blick ging zur anderen Straßenseite, wo sich eine kleine scharr gebildet hatte. Es war vor einem Juwelier und man konnte den Grund für das Getümmel nicht sehen, aber dies würde sich bald ändern.  
Jean und Eren warteten einen Moment und huschten dann über die Straße, drängten sich durch die kleine Schar von Menschen und wurden augenblicklich alarmiert, als ein Schuss ertönte. Eine Frau kreischte auf und die meisten der Scharr verstreuten sich fluchtartig. Noch bevor der Schall des Schusses verklungen war, hatten sowohl Jean wie auch Eren ihre Waffe gezogen. Ein Mann lag auf dem Boden und japste schwer, während das Blut aus seiner Schusswunde floss, welche direkt bei seinem Brustkorb aufzufinden war. Angespannt schaute er sich nach dem Täter um, was etwas kompliziert war, wenn alle wild herum rannten. “Jean!”, rief Eren alarmierend auf. “Da drüben!” Autos stoppten quietschend und hupend, als ein Mann panisch über die Straße rannte und während dessen sogar seinen Hut verlor. An Erens Seite stand eine verängstige Frau, er vermutete die Ladenbesitzerin, und sie nickte wild in seine Richtung. “Gib der Zentrale bescheid. Ich kümmere mich drum.”

Mit den Worten sprintete Jean voran, wich dabei knapp den Wagen auf der Straße aus und hetzte zur anderen Straßenseite. Einige Meter voran stolperte der vermeintliche Täter über den Asphalt. Hin und wieder stürzten ein paar Leute zur Seite, die er beiseite stieß und andere wichen in letzter Sekunde noch aus. Selbst Jean riefen einige Beleidigungen hinterher, was dies denn für ein Verhalten sei, aber dies war nun gerade wirklich vollkommen egal. “Stehen bleiben, oder ich schieße!”, warnte der Braunhaarige und hetzte dem Täter weiter hinterher, welcher etwas an Tempo abnahm. Hervorragend. Jean hatte doch nicht jahrelang für so einen Mist trainiert, um sich dann von einem übereifrigen Mörder abhängen zu lassen. Die Drohung schien allerdings nicht ganz bei ihm angekommen zu sein, da er nicht den Anschein machte, als würde er sich ergeben. Stattdessen jagte er wieder auf die andere Straßenseite und hinein in eine Gase, warf Mülltonnen um und kletterte, so gut er konnte, über einen Metallzaun, der gerade mal bis zur Hüfte ging. “Ich sag’s gerne noch mal!”, brüllte Jean, etwas außer Atem, und sprang mit einem Satz über den Zaun, folgte dem Täter weiterhin. Dieser kletterte ein metallisches Treppengeländer außerhalb von Apartmenthäusern hinauf, bis auf das Dach. Seufzend folgte Jean diesem auch dort hin. Was tat man nicht alles für Geld. “Sie machen es sich nur unnötig schwer.” Mit den Worten kam er gerade auf dem Dach an und konnte im rechten Moment noch zur Seite springen, da ertönte ein weiterer Schuss. Der Mann kam nicht weiter, da es keinen Weg vom Dach hinunter, oder zu einem anderen Dach gab. “Okay, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig.”, knurrte Jean und zog die Brauen zornig zusammen. Der Mann richtete weiterhin zittrig die Waffe auf den Polizisten und Jean meinte sogar den Schweiß auf dessen Stirn in der Sonne glitzern zu sehen. Selbst wenn er weiter gerannt wäre, irgendwann wäre er von alleine zusammen gebrochen.

“I-ich bin unschuldig!”, rief der Mann aus und schluckte. Sein bärtiges Kinn zitterte und er machte einen Schritt zurück, als Jean nach vorne trat, ebenfalls den Revolver auf den Mann gegenüber gerichtet.  
“Das zu glauben fällt mir etwas schwer, wenn sie bereit sind, mich zu erschießen.”, entgegnete der Braunhaarige und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Der Mann diesmal wich allerdings zurück. Verängstige Bürger mit Waffen waren niemals gut. Er musste schnell reagieren. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach erschießen.  
“I-ich schwöre es!”  
“Gut, dann beweisen sie es auch. Legen sie die Waffe nieder und wir können über alles reden.”  
“…” Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, der Mann würde darauf reagieren, da er den Arm leicht senkte. “Ich will nicht in die Gaskammer!”, rief er aus und Jean sah, dass er abdrückte. Sofort zuckte er zusammen, wich zur Seite aus und drückte ab. Ähnlich wie das zerknüllte Papier, traf die Kugel die Schulter des Mannes und er flog förmlich zurück. Leider war Jeans Reaktion nicht die schnellste gewesen und auch er verzog das Gesicht nach dem Schuss. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Ärmel und er seufzte. Es war nur ein Streifschuss gewesen, aber dennoch versaute es eines seiner besten Hemden. Wunderbar. Ohne sich davon lange aufhalten zu lassen trat er schnell voran und kickte die Waffe des anderen beiseite. Daraufhin ging Jean in die Knie und drehte den verletzten Mann auf den Bauch, verschränkte dessen Arme hinter dem Rücken und zückte die Handschellen an seinem Gürtel. “Falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, sie sind wegen Mord verhaftet. Mistkerl.”

 

* * *

  
Zurück am Tatort wurde der Täter von anderen Polizisten abgeführt. Eren lehnte sich gegen die Fassade des Juweliers und trat zu Jean, nachdem er diesen erblickte. “Meine Güte, hat er dich echt erwischt?” - “Ich hab ihn besser erwischt.”, antwortete er darauf nur und rieb sich über den Nacken. “Kann ich mir wieder ein neues Hemd kaufen, tz. Lebt der andere noch?” Eren verzog das Gesicht. “Nein, ist kurze Zeit später verstorben. Ein paar Augenzeugen meinten, dass die Waffe ursprünglich die von dem Opfer war.” - “Also hat das Opfer eigentlich irgendwen überfallen?”  
“Zumindest habe ich das so bisher verstanden. Aber Kollegen kümmern sich gerade um die Befragung.” Eren hob den Arm und klopfte Jean auf die Schulter. “Gut gemacht, würde ich sagen.”, lobte er seinen Partner und Jean musste dadurch doch etwas schmunzeln. “Du scheinst wirklich einen guten Tag zu haben, oder? Solltest dich öfter mit Mikasa streiten.”  
“Überstrapazier dein Glück nicht, Pferdefresse.”  
Jean musste daraufhin lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er seufzte. “Das bedeutete dann wohl noch mehr Papierkram.”  
“Der schreit schon nach uns.”  
Jean machte einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade vom Tatort wegtreten, da hielt der anderen ihn wieder auf. “Sollen wir beim Krankenhaus anhalten?”  
Der andere runzelte die Stirn und gab ein abfälliges schnauben von sich. “Ach was, das ist nur ein Streifschuss. Alles okay. Werde den Tag schon überleben.”

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu seinem Wagen und fuhren zurück zum Department. Zurück im Büro lehnte sich Jean in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Hände ins Gesicht. Eren gab ein lautes Gähnen von sich und fiel beinahe vornüber auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es dauerte keine Stunde, da bekamen sie schon die ersten Unterlagen zum Fall der vorherigen Stunde.

“Huh, scheint wohl so, dass der Kerl ursprünglich das Opfer war.”, gab Jean überrascht von sich und rieb sich die Schläfen. Eren ging zu dem Schreibtisch seines Partners und rollte mit seinem Stuhl neben ihn, um ebenfalls einen Blick in die Zettel zu haben.  
“Ursprünglich trifft es gut. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie die so doof sein können dann weiterhin zu schießen.”, raunte Eren und schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich mein, damit schießen die sich förmlich ins eigene Bein.” Zustimmend nickte Jean und lehnte sich wieder zurück, überließ Eren die Zettel. Keine Sekunde darauf klopfte es an der Tür.

“Oi, wollt ihr mal wieder in die Zeitung?”, fragte ein braunhaariger, großer Polizist und lugte in das Büro hinein. Jean und Eren runzelten beide gleichzeitig die Stirn. “Wegen der Sache vorhin?”, fragte der Grünäugige und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten, gegen die Wand. Franz nickte und deutete hinter sich. “Einer von der Presse war unter den Zeugen. Levi kann doch nie nein sagen zu positiven Berichten.” Eren erhob sich quietschend aus seinem Stuhl und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Jean hingegen sah darin keinen großen Sinn sich nun ordentlich anzuziehen. Seine Jacke war sowieso blutig und angeschossen, da würde es keinen großen Unterschied machen. Sein Hemd hatte er auf beiden Seiten hochgekrempelt und um seinen, doch etwas tieferen, Streifschuss einen Verband gewickelt. “Wo wartet das Klatschblatt?”, fragte der Braunäugige und fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand über den Undercut. “Haben ihn im hinteren Verhörzimmer abgestellt. Raum zwölf. Der kleine.” Synchron nickten die beiden Detektive und Jean ließ seine Finger knacken. “Wenn er Fotos macht, kannst du gerne auf das Titelblatt.” Eren schmunzelte. “Zu gütig, aber es hätte doch einen verruchten Charme, wenn du deine Verletzung direkt in die Linse hältst.”, scherzte Eren und trat aus der offenen Tür, gefolgt von Jean.

Sie gingen in einem gemütlichen Tempo die Stufen hinunter und durch den relativ engen Flur. Aus einigen Büros hörte man die Telefone klingen und anderweitig wurde sogar heftig diskutiert. An sich war es dennoch eine angenehme Atmosphäre, wie Jean befand. Er war inzwischen so sehr daran gewöhnt und irgendwie ließ es ihn selbst ruhig werden, wenn es um ihn herum schnell und aufgeregt zu ging. Dennoch war er nicht abgeneigt davon, in sein stilles Apartment zurück zu kehren. Petra kam ihnen lächelnd entgegen und deutete hinter sich zu einem Raum. “Er ist da drin. Habt ihr die Berichte gelesen?”, fragte sie und Jean blickte etwas räuspernd zu Eren. “Ja, haben wir.”, sagte dieser und Petra stapfte mit ihren Unterlagen davon. “Ein Glück, dass ich dich habe.”, nuschelte Jean und seufzte. Eren grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Weiß ich doch.”

Raum zwölf war ein Verhörzimmer, eines der ersten genau genommen. Erst vor kurzem war das Department um einen weiteren Stock erweitert worden und bot nun mehr Platz für die Angestellten, Papierkram und Zimmer wie diese. Jean mochte es eigentlich nicht sonderlich die Angeklagten zu befragen. Er hatte ziemliche Probleme damit auf einer oberflächlichen Ebene zu bleiben. Er ließ sich viel zu schnell von seinen Gefühlen mitnehmen, welche aus Wut bestand. Eren war dabei nicht besser, wenn nicht sogar noch ein ticken schlimmer. Doch nun hatten sie Glück, immerhin handelte es sich dabei nicht um einen Verbrecher, oder einen den man als Täter vermutete. Es war ein harmloses Interview, wo sich die Journalisten nur das hinaus pickten, was man in gedruckter Fassung gerne falsch verstand, da sie es gerne aus dem Kontext nahmen. Jean dachte schon darüber nach, was er sagen sollte, ohne dass eben dies passierte.

Eren öffnete die Tür und beide traten ein. Ihnen fiel sofort der schwarzhaarige Mann ins Blickfeld, welcher sich beinahe schon erschrocken aufrichtete, als hätte man ihn bei etwas illegalem erwischt. Sein erst überraschtes, leicht rundliches, Gesicht wurde sofort von einem freundlichen Lächeln erhellt. Seine Augen hatten ein angenehmes haselnussbraun und Jean runzelte die Stirn, als er diese deutlich erkennbaren Sommersprossen auf dessen Gesicht erblickte. Trotz des maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzuges, wirkte der Mann viel zu freundlich. Für gewöhnlich hatten die meisten Journalisten mit welchen sie sich bisher abgeben musste, immer ein ernstes Gesicht und würden sich sogar ins Schussfeld werfen, wenn sie dadurch eine gute Story bekommen würden. Doch dieser Kerl schien neu im Geschäft zu sein, oder hatte einfach noch viel zu wenig von Storys über Morde geschrieben.

Euphorisch war er also aus seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und ging zu Jean und Eren hinüber, reichte ihnen die Hand und stellte sich vor. “Marco Bodt”, erklärte er und nahm wieder Platz. Er musste eindeutig neu im Geschäft sein, die meisten machten nicht mal die Anstalten sich vorzustellen.  
“Ehm, Eren Jaeger”, erklärte Jean und deutete auf seinen Partner, der etwas perplex zu ihm schaute, da er sich auch hätte selbst vorstellen können. “Jean Kirschstein.”, fügte er hinzu und deutete auf sich. “Freut mich.” Immer schön freundlich sein, dachte er sich, das macht einen guten Eindruck und das ist es doch, was Levi will.

“Freut mich ebenso! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich wirklich darüber berichten darf.”, lächelte er und zog seinen Becher Kaffee zu sich, den er wahrscheinlich von Petra bekommen hatte.  
“Sind Sie neu?”, fragte Jean frei heraus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.  
“Also, Sie müssen nicht so förmlich mit mir reden. Ich habe mich immerhin mit meinem Namen vorgestellt.”, bot er an und lächelte weiterhin. “Jedenfalls, ich bin aus Jinae zu einer anderen Zeitung gewechselt, also prinzipiell, ja.”  
“Hmh, und wie kommt’s?” Eren runzelte die Stirn, wie Jean aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, sagte allerdings nichts gegen seine Neugierde. Jean mochte es einfach, wenn er recht hatte.  
“Ich hatte keine Aufstiegschancen. Bei der jetzigen schon. Sogar ziemlich gute, hatte man mir versichert.”  
Jean schnaubte und rieb sich kurz unter der Nase. “Du wirst da unter gehen, Marco.”, erklärte der Braunhaarige und schmunzelte schief. Er bemerkte, wie der Schwarzhaarige für einen Moment den Blick senkte, als hätte er etwas falsches gesagt. “W-warum das?”  
“Du bist viel zu.. Unschuldig. Ich weiß ja nicht was du in Jinae für Nachrichten hattest, aber hier werfen sie sich wie Assgeier auf die Opfer und deren Fälle. Wenn du da keine spitzen Ellenbogen hast, wirst du auch hier nicht weit aufsteigen.” Er spürte wie jemand gegen sein Bein trat und Jean schaute sofort zu Eren. “Was denn, ist doch so?”  
“Entschuldige meinen Partner. Was er sagen will ist, es ist echt hart dich von der Menge an Journalisten hervorzuheben. Aber ich bin sicher, wir sind ja alle noch jung, dass du das bestimmt hinbekommst. Ich meine, du bist jetzt an einer Exklusivstory dran.”, munterte Eren den Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf und lächelte. “Du bist der erste, der es von uns hört.” Marco lächelte wieder und schaute auf. Jean gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, wie so oft schon an diesem Tag, und zog dann die Brauen hoch. “Wie auch immer, fangen wir an?”

“Oh, ja, natürlich!”

 

* * *

  
“Ich danke wirklich, vielen, vielen Dank! Es ist vielleicht nicht die Story des Monats, aber für mich schon mal was besonderes!”, sagte Marco und schüttelte etwas überschwänglich sowohl Jeans wie auch Erens Hand. Sie begleiteten den Reporter zur Tür und lächelten freundlich. Für einen Moment nahm Marco den Hut um damit eine verabschiedende Geste zu machen und stieg schließlich in seinen Wagen. Es war ein älterer Buick Copé. Ein einfacher Zweitürer mit einer ekelhaften grünen Farbe. Jean räusperte sich bei dem Anblick, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Motor angelassen und Bodt ratterte förmlich davon. “Vielleicht sollten wir den Wagen Reiner melden, nur für den Fall, dass er einen Unfall baut. Gesund hörte sich das nicht an.”, seufzte daraufhin Eren und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Jean schmunzelte, da er so etwas nicht von seinem Partner erwartet hatte.

Zurück im Department steuerten die beiden wieder ihr Büro an. Über das dunkle Holzparkett und vorbei an den Sekretärinnen, die hinter einer hüfthohen Abtrennung des Raumes auf ihren Schreibmaschinen tippten.  Links vor der Treppe, die etwas um die Kurve ging in den nächsten Stock, befand sich der Empfang, die Rezeption. Dort meldeten sich meist die Bürger, wenn sie irgendetwas gesehen oder erlebt hatten. Auf dieser Etage befanden sich auch die Zellen, in welchen die Täter ihre Haft absaßen, bevor das Urteil gesprochen wurde. Das Erdgeschoss war somit größtenteils nur der Abteil für Papierkram der Sekretärinnen und der Stauraum. Im hinteren Bereich des Gebäudes gab es eine Verbindung zu einer Krankenstation. Dort wurden Opfer versorgt und gleichzeitig befragt. Auch war es der Ort gewesen, an welchem Jean sich seinen Verband abgeholt hatte. Im Untergeschoss konnte man die Toiletten und Duschen finden, wobei die selten jemand benutzte. Und so sah es auch unten aus. Düster, beklemmend und etwas feucht. Es war wie ein Keller. Eine Lampe hing von der Decke und beleuchtete nicht mal die Hälfte des Raumes. Darüber beschwerte sich allerdings niemand.

Im ersten Stock fand man vor allem die Büros der Detektive, sowie das von Captain Levi Ackermann und jenes von Captain Erwin Smith. Sie teilten die Arbeit untereinander. Während Levi auf die Mordkommission und Sitte spezialisiert war, arbeitete Erwin mit der Brandstiftung, den Verkehrsdezernaten und der Streife. Ein Wasserspender blubberte etwas in der Ecke und ein Arbeitskollege saß auf einer der Bänke, die hier und da im Gebäude aufgestellt worden war.

Zurück im Büro warf sich Jean sofort in seinen Stuhl, lehnte sich zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. “Lief doch gar nicht so schlecht.”, meinte er daraufhin, da er diese Stille irgendwie nicht leiden konnte. Eren gab nur ein ‘hmh’ von sich und rieb sich über das Kinn. “Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass er für den Job nicht gemacht sei?”, fragte er daraufhin und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Jean kippelte etwas nach hinten, soweit die Rollen es zuließen und er schaute an die Decke. “Der Typ hatte verdammte Sommersprossen.” Eren schnaubte auf. “Das heißt ja noch lange nichts.”  
“Doch, finde ich schon. Allein schon dieses permanente Grinsen. Entweder er wollte uns lediglich um den Finger wickeln und verwirren, oder er hatte bisher nur die fröhlichen Seiten der Zeitung. Wovon es nicht mal so viel gibt.”

“Du bist ganz schön oberflächlich.”, stellte Eren fest, schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an den Papierkram.  
“Und wenn schon, manchmal ganz gut für den Job.”

Den Rest der Schicht über kam kein neuer Auftrag rein, sodass Eren und Jean seufzend aus dem grauen Gebäude traten. Die schwere Holzeingangstür schlug mit einem etwas lauten Knall zu und Jean griff sich in die Jackentasche, nachdem er diese angezogen hatte. Er fischte sein Feuerzeug und seine Zigarette hinaus, zündete diese an und drehte sich in Richtung Parkplatz.  
“Ey, hast du auch eine für mich?”, rief der kleinere Braunhaarige aus und nickte Jean zu. Für einen Moment zögerte Jean, wollte dann allerdings nicht wieder Ärger anfangen und reichte Eren die Packung, sowie das Feuerzeug. Auch er zündete sich diese an und pustete daraufhin den Rauch gen Himmel.

Es war schon Nacht geworden und die Laternen flackerten etwas. Die Stadt wirkte nun grauer und liebloser als zuvor. Die Läden waren teilweise schon geschlossen und die Fenster mit Rollläden verdeckt worden, sodass man nicht einmal mehr reinschauen konnte. Lediglich das schwache Licht aus ein paar Restaurants strahlte durch deren Fenster und ließen die Umgebung etwas freundlicher erscheinen. Die Straßen waren wieder etwas leeren geworden. Hin und wieder hörte man das vertraute ‘pling’ einer Ampel, welche von Stop zu Go wechselte.

Die beiden Detektive stiegen noch nicht sofort in den Wagen, sondern lehnten sich an die Umzäunung des Parkplatzes, beobachteten das Geschehen auf den Straßen und inhalierten den Tabak. Jean schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Töne der Stadt. Er konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb manche sich beschwerten. Überall wo Menschen aufeinander trafen, war es gefährlich. Ob nun Trost oder eine andere Stadt. Dort wo es Menschen, Geld und Drogen gab, konnte man nichts anderes erwarten, als dass irgendwann jemand erdrosselt, erschlagen oder erschossen wurde. Nicht, dass es gut war, aber es war auch nicht sonderlich überraschend.

“Ey, Kirschstein”, rief Eren ihn wieder zurück aus den Gedanken und drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Boden mit dem Schuh aus. “Noch Zeit was trinken zu gehen?”  
Jean rieb sich über den Nacken und atmete hörbar sowohl ein, wie auch aus. “Na, mich erwartet sowieso niemand. Wird sich Mikasa nicht wieder Sorgen machen?”  
“Ach, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr.”, lachte er etwas und ließ seine Fingerknochen knacken. “Ich hab von diesem neuen Jazzclub gehört. Green Pain, oder so was. Ist in der Nähe von der Stadtbibliothek. Man sollte sein Revier doch kennen, huh?”  
Jean schmunzelte. “Du musst mich nicht mehr überzeugen, du hattest mich schon bei ‘trinken’.” Auch Eren zeigte ein Schmunzeln und zog seine Jacke gerade, die sich etwas vom anlehnen zerknittert hatte. “Gut, du fährst.”  
“Ist ja auch mein Wagen.”


	3. "Natürlich, wir machen uns sofort auf..."

Der Green Pain Jazzclub sah nicht nur von außen ziemlich edel aus. Es war ein ehemaliges Lagergebäude einer Firma gewesen und war dementsprechend groß. Ein großer geschwungener Schriftzug war an der Fassade angebracht und leuchtete mit einem hellen grün den Namen des Clubs. Die Fassade an sich war eher schlicht gehalten. Die ehemaligen metallischen Wände waren inzwischen von Steinen ersetzt worden, oder lediglich versteckt, genau konnte Jean das nicht sagen. Der Eingang wurde von zwei Leuten bewacht und von einem roten Teppich verdeutlicht. Ganz schön viel Prunk, für eine solche Stadt.  
  
In der Nähe hatten sie am Straßenrand halt gefunden und schoben sich aus den Sitzen. Wieder klopfte Eren sich die Jacke glatt und Jean legte seine im Wagen ab, da sie sowieso ranzig aussah. Zwar sah sein Hemd nicht besser aus, aber Jean fühlte sich trotzdem etwas wohler. Sie stapften rüber zu dem Gebäude und wurden von den Türstehern etwas skeptisch beäugt. Die Waffe, die man nun deutlich an Jeans Gurt erkennen konnte, ließ die Männer etwas die Zähne knirschen. Kurz erklärte Eren, dass dies eine Dienstwaffe sei und mit einem mal gaben sie den Weg frei.  
  
Ohne ein Wort gingen die beiden hinein. Sofort hauchte ihnen die ruhige Jazzmusik entgegen. Der Raum war wirklich enorm groß. Ab und zu waren Sitzräume von Halbwänden abgetrennt und in einigen Ecken befanden sich gepolsterte Sitzgelegenheiten. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine runde Bühne. Ein Mikro ragte aus dem Boden und die Scheinwerfer leuchtete auf die Person, die dort stand und ihre Stimme zur Musik ertönen ließ. Sie war ziemlich klein, musste man anmerken. Ihre blonden Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihre blauen Augen strahlten Meter weit. Es wäre nicht gelogen, wenn man sagte, sie hätte die Stimme eines Engels.  
  
Eren und Jean nahmen nahe der Bühne Platz und bestellten sich gleich darauf etwas, da die Bedienung nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Das meiste Licht kam von der Bühne, da auf den Tischen teilweise nur Kerzenlicht die Quelle war und Jean war wirklich kurz davor diese auszumachen. Die Tische bestanden aus feinem dunklen Holz und die Stühle rochen förmlich nach Lederbezügen. Da es mitten in der Woche war, war der Laden eher spärlich besetzt, aber umso besser, sonst wäre es zu laut.  
  
“Ich glaube das ist Christa.”, murmelte Eren und Jean beugte sich zur Seite zu ihm.  
“Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?”  
“Das steht da.”, lachte er etwas und zeigte auf die Plakate an den Wänden.  
“Oh.”, gab Jean lediglich von sich und lehnte sich wieder zurück, nahm sein Getränk entgegen, welches von einer schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau gebracht wurde. Sie hatte ein freundliches Lächeln und war auch eher eine von der kleineren Sorte. Sie hatte einen Mittelscheitel und zwei tiefe Zöpfe. Ihre Augenfarbe konnte Jean nicht genau definieren, da es dafür zu wenig Licht gab. Freundlich lächelten die beiden zurück und sie ging davon. Jean bemerkte, dass sie etwas deutlich mit den Hüften schwang und erst als Eren ihm gegen das Ohr schnipste, schaute er zurück. “Was sollte das denn?”  
“Unfassbar. Ich dachte du wärst mit mir hier”, schniefte Eren gespielt und verzog das Gesicht. “Und schon schaust du anderen hinterher. Ich dachte wir wären Partner…”  
Jean konnte nicht anders als darüber etwas zu lachen und hob sein Glas leicht an. “Idiot”, stieß er an und Eren erwiderte es grinsend.  
  
Jean konnte zwar viel schlechtes über Eren sagen, aber nichts davon war wirklich ernst gemeint. Diese Spannungen herrschten zwischen ihnen seit sie sich kannten und es wäre einfach merkwürdig, wenn dies enden würde. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß. Man konnte fast sagen, es war das beste vom Tag. Sie waren älter geworden, aber irgendwo blieb man dann doch noch wie früher.  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht rieb sich Eren die Augen und schob das halbe fünfte Glas weg. Er legte die Stirn auf den Tisch und strich sich über den Hinterkopf. Jean, welcher sich hatte etwas zurückhalten müssen mit dem Alkohol, schmunzelte. “Komm, du Riesenbaby. Mikasa ist bestimmt schon krank vor Sorge. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie schon bei Levi angerufen hat.” Was tatsächlich schon mal geschehen war.  
  
Grummelnd erhob sich Eren aus seinem Stuhl und legte das Geld auf den Tisch. Die schwarzhaarige Frau kehrte zu ihnen zurück und nahm es entgegen. Jean schmunzelte ihr entgegen und zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er Eren den Hut auf den Kopf drückte und dessen Jacke über die Schulter legte. Zurück im Wagen döste der Grünäugige sofort ein, sabberte sich etwas auf das Hemd und schreckte auf, als Jean ihn absetzten wollte. Eren nuschelte noch etwas ähnliches wie ‘danke’ und ging übermüdet zur Tür des kleinen, überschaulichen Hauses.  
  
Auch Jean war nicht weniger müde, als er letztendlich und auch eigentlich viel zu spät, sein Apartment betrat. Natürlich war es noch so wie er es zurück gelassen hatte und gähnend schob er die Schuhe von den Füßen. Im Badezimmer wusch er sich den gröbsten Dreck vom Körper und ließ sich einfach ins Bett fallen, nachdem er sich auch vom Rest entledigt hatte. Mit dem Gesicht verstaut im Kissen, döste er sofort ein.

 

* * *

  
  
Der Vorteil der Nacht war, dass Menschen sie mieden. Des Nachts konnte man schlechter sehen und war vom Licht abhängig. Leute mit schlechten Absichten allerdings, suchten die Dunkelheit auf. Verschwanden in dieser und nutzen die Blindheit und Unsicherheit anderer zu ihrem Vorteil.  
  
Auch in dieser Nacht sollte es geschehen und niemand würde es bemerken.  
  
Ein Mann, Anfang zwanzig, zog seinen Mantel etwas enger. Der kühle Nachtwind blies ihm in den Nacken und ein Schauer huschte über seinen Rücken. Das fahle Licht der Straßenlaternen reflektierte sich an seinem dreckigen blonden Haaren. Sie waren nicht wirklich dreckig, allerdings auch nicht kräftig blond. Die relativ großen Hände verstaute der Mann in den Taschen und senkte seine blaugrauen Augen gen Boden. Jedes mal, wenn seine Schuhe den Weg berührten, ertönte ein klackendes Geräusch, zusammen mit einem schwachen Geräusch von knautschendem Leder. Kein Auto war zu sehen und auch die Restaurants hatten inzwischen dicht gemacht. Es war keine Menschenseele in der Nähe. Ausgenommen eine.  
  
Der Mann war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ihn ein unangenehmes Gefühl eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Er spürte, wie sich Blicke förmlich in seinen Nacken bohrten und er zog instinktiv den Kragen des Mantels etwas höher. Er wagte es nicht einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, sprach sich dafür aber leise zu, dass er sich dies nur einbilden würde. Kurz darauf vernahm er nahe Schritte. Sie waren laut auf dem Gehweg, als würde sich die Hacke des Verfolgers regelrecht in den Boden rammen. Sein Herz pumpte das Blut durch seine Adern, sodass es an seinen Ohren rauschte. Schließlich wagte er es und drehte sich mit einem Satz herum, bereit zuzuschlagen, wurde allerdings während dieser Bewegung schon außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
  
Stöhnend landete er auf dem Boden und keuchte auf und wollte gerade einen Schrei von sich geben, welcher allerdings in seinem Hals stecken blieb und auch niemals seinen Weg über die Lippen finden würde. Überhaupt hätte ihn der Schuss aus dem Revolver sowieso übertönt.

 

* * *

 

Das Radio begann eine morgendliche Melodie zu spielen und Jean stöhnte müde auf, drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und runzelte genervt die Stirn. Der Moderator grüßte alle Hörer und Jean wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gefallen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre. Langsam rollte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Dort entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und entschied, dass es bitter nötig war den Dreck vom Körper zu bekommen, den er gestern einfach ignoriert hatte. Streckenweise war das Wasser eisig kalt. Dies lag meist daran, dass irgendwo jemand im Gebäude gerade den Wasserhahn benutzen musste. Jean hatte sich mit der Zeit dran gewöhnt und nutze die Kälte zu seinem Vorteil, da er dabei unglaublich wach wurde - verstört und genervt, aber wach. Keine fünfzehn Minuten später trat er hinaus, rieb mit dem Handtuch über seinen Kopf und Körper. Seufzend stapfte er ins Schlafzimmer und holte sich frische Kleidung aus den diversen Kommoden in denen man eine menge finden konnte. Teilweise sogar einige interessante und wichtige Polizeiakten, die er mit der Zeit hatte mitgehen lassen und vergaß.

  
Der Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren schnappte laut nach Luft und streckte sich noch einmal, bevor er den Verband an seinem Arm auswechselte und wegwarf. Für den heutigen Tag, so entschied er, würde er ohne Jacke aus dem Haus gehen. Abgesehen davon hatte er sogar nur zwei intakte Anzüge und da wollte er seine übrige Jacke nicht noch weiter versauen und für etwas wirklich wichtiges übrig lassen. Sofern überhaupt mal etwas total wichtiges in seinem Leben passierte, wozu man schick aussehen musste.  
  
Er schnappte sich seine sieben Sachen und verließ wie am Tag zuvor etwas hastiger sein Apartment, lief zum Wagen und fuhr zur altbekannten Straße, bei welcher Eren schon am Straßenrand stand. Jean sah Eren sofort an, dass er mehr Schlaf benötigte. “Hast du geduscht?”, nuschelte der Grünäugige schließlich, bevor Jean auch nur auf seinen Kater anspielen konnte. “Du klingst überrascht.”, stellte er fest und wartete wieder an der selben Ampel, wie am Tag zuvor. “’türlich. Sonst stinkt es hier doch immer. Außerdem sind deine Haare noch nass.” Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich über die Weste. “ach verdammt..”, fluchte er, als er feststellte, dass er seine Zigaretten in der alten Jacke vergessen hatte. Eren fiel dies sofort auf und er schmunzelte. “Hier”, bot er an und zückte seine eigenen. Dankend nahm Jean diese an und griff, mit dem Blick nach vorne, hinüber. Leicht lehnte er sich zur Seite und ließ seinen Partner die Zigarette anzünden, während er selbst dabei leicht dran sog und schließlich sich wieder zurück in den Sitz lehnen konnte. “Danke”, sagte er knapp. “Hat Mikasa noch was gesagt?”, fragte daraufhin. Eren schnaubte und grummelte etwas unverständliches und Jean wusste, dass er diese Frage lieber nicht gehört hätte.  
  
“Naja, sie war natürlich noch wach gewesen. Keine Ahnung was sie mir erzählt hatte. Ich bin duschen gegangen und hab mich gleich ins Bett geworfen. Fand sie wahrscheinlich nicht so gut, hat kein Wort mit mir heute morgen geredet.”, seufzte der Braunhaarige und schwenkte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster. Jean gab ein kurzes glucksen von sich. “Zicke”, kommentierte er es und dachte nicht mal daran, dies auch nur ansatzweise zu flüstern. Doch anders als erwartet reagierte sein Partner nicht darauf. Die Tage wurden wirklich immer merkwürdiger. Dass Eren nicht mehr auf seine Sticheleien einging, frustrierte ihn irgendwie und er seufzte. Jean ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich Arbeit wünschte. Irgendein Mord. Vielleicht etwas mit Drogen? Oh, Fälle mit Drogen waren die besten. Er liebte Verfolgungen, obwohl sie stressig waren. Während seines Wunschdenkens wurde ihm bewusst, wie falsch es eigentlich war, sich so etwas zu wünschen. Eigentlich sollten sie froh sein, dass es nichts gab. Aber dieser Tag würde wohl doch wie gewünscht verlaufen.  
  
“Ihr braucht euch gar nicht so schnell aus dem Staub machen.”, ertönte Levis Stimme hinter den beiden, nachdem sie das Department betreten hatten, und sie drehte sich langsam herum. Jean zischte etwas mit der Luft zwischen den Zähnen und war der Meinung, gleich würden sie wieder aus irgendeinem Grund einen Schwall von Papier entgegen geworfen bekommen. Wer wusste schon, was sich der kleine Mann in seinem Büro ausdachte wenn ihm langweilig wurde und man musste dazu sagen, ihm wurde oft und schnell langweilig. Doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wirkte anders. Für gewöhnlich schaute er immer desinteressiert drein, selbst wenn es Ärger für sie gab. Wahrscheinlich war dies nicht seine Absicht, aber wenn man ihn ansah merkte man schnell, wie wichtig Augenbrauen doch für die Mimik waren. Jedoch waren sie diesmal etwas gehoben und seine Augen überraschend groß. Jean und Eren blinzelten sich für einen Moment überrascht an und wirkten Aufmerksam. “Ich erhielt gerade einen Anruf. Ein Offizier hat die Leiche eines jungen Mannes gefunden. Im Trostgarten. Hanji ist schon losgefahren und die Spurensicherung ist ebenfalls schon vor Ort. Ich dachte mir, dass ihr die Arbeit gebrauchen könntet.” Sehr umsichtig. “Worum handelt es sich?”, fragte Jean und nickte schwach. “Soweit ich weiß wurde er erschossen, für mehr solltet ihr endlich zum Tatort fahren. Ihr werdet nicht fürs dumm rum stehen bezahlt.” Eren straffte die Schulter. “Natürlich, wir machen uns sofort auf…” Die Hand des Braunhaarigen vergriff sich an Jeans Hemd und er zog seinen Partner wieder die Treppe hinunter. Dieser schaute noch etwas traurig zurück und seufzte. “Aber.. Mein Kaffee…” Wie sollte er den Tag nur bestehen ohne wirklich wach zu sein?  
  
Zurück im Wagen rieb sich Eren über das Gesicht und knetete etwas an seinen Augen. Er war noch unglaublich müde und so ganz kam er von seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht weg. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die anstehende Arbeit die Schmerzen vergessen ließ. Irgendwie war es falsch sich über Arbeit zu freuen, doch er tat es und wenn er ehrlich war, tat diese Arbeit ebenso gut, wie auch Leid. Es war wirklich ein Teufelskreis, aber solange er aus Verzweiflung nicht selbst einen Mord begann, war doch alles im grünen Bereich. Ebenso wie die Ampel, die auf grün umschaltete.  
  
Die aufgehende Sonne schien in einem orangefarbenen Schimmer über der Stadt und tauchte die Häuser in ihrem Licht. Die meisten Gebäude waren in einem betongrau und nicht wirklich schön anzusehen. Die Reklametafeln waren über die größten Flächen verteilt worden und hier da bröckelte von einigen Häusern der Putz ab. An den Straßen fand man zumeist die Boutiquen, Restaurants und andere Gewerbe, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit entweder mit Leuchtschildern oder bloßen Plakaten erhielten. Die wirklichen Wohnhäuser befanden sich eher versteckt dahinter, erreichbar durch staubige Fahrwege, Gassen und versteckt zwischen Bäume und Büsche. Die Blocks hingegen fand man so gut wie an jeder Ecke. Meist in einem Ziegel rotbraun Ton oder mit Holzlatten verschönert, die auch einmal weiß gewesen waren. Die wirklich schönen Wohnhäuser, die durchaus auch etwas größer waren, befanden sich eher am Rand und im Zentrum von Trost. Dort, wo das Geld noch auf der Kommode lag und gut und gerne ausgegeben wurde. Erstaunlicherweise hieß dies aber noch lange nicht, dass es dort nicht genauso Mordfälle gab, wie in den ärmeren Bereichen. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Meist sind dort die Probleme allerdings ganz andere. Dort wo Geld ist, sind die Drogen nicht weit weg und dort wo Drogen sind, lässt sich immer eine Schießerei finden. Aber private Angelegenheiten kamen auch nicht zu kurz. Jean mochte es ungern zugeben, aber er erledigte diese Mordfälle am liebsten, alleine schon deswegen, weil diese Gesellschaft am amüsantesten waren. Blind und naiv, von ihrem Geld geblendet und.. nun ja, dumm. Diese Fälle waren in der Regel am einfachsten, da die Beweise gut und gerne schon direkt vor den Füßen der Opfer lagen. Die meisten glaubten wirklich, dass man mit Geld alles reinwaschen konnte.  
  
Die Stadt wurde langsam grüner. Um das Polizeigebäude herum gab es nur Abgase, Staub und Dreck auf den Gehwegen, wohin gegen es zum Zentrum hin nahezu heller und schöner wurde. Die Strahlen der Sonne tauchten auch hier die Häuser in ein fahles Licht. Allerdings wirkte alles schöner, als zuvor. Die Häuser hatten bunte Vorgärten mit Blumen verschiedener Arten, die Restaurants wurden größer und schmucker, die Geschäftsleute auf den Straßen trugen teurere Anzüge und die Frauen teurere Kleider. Ein riesiges Gebäude in einer futuristischen Form, mit aneinandergereihten Fensterscheiben, einer Glastür mit goldenen Knauf und einer großen Tafel mit der Aufschrift “Trost Bank”, zeigte die Quelle des Geldes. So gut wie jeder Bürger der Stadt war bei dieser Bank angemeldet und war mindestens einmal in seinem Leben dort drin gewesen. Jean sogar schon öfter als ihm lieb war, allerdings nicht, weil er ein Konto abheben wollte. Wie schon erwähnt, wo Geld war, waren auch Verbrechen.  
  
Der Cord passierte ein dunkles Gebäude mit einer hellroten Fassade, die von weißen Säulen verdeckt wurde. Auch dort fanden sich grüne Bäume und Blumenbeete. Die Bibliothek war eines der ältesten Gebäude, älter als die Bank, aber gut besucht und von der Stadt finanziert. Schäden wurden sofort behandelt. Eren schaute aus dem Fenster und schmunzelte leicht. Ein Freund von ihm arbeitete dort. Er war mit ihm zur Schule gegangen und hin und wieder besuchten sie sich gegenseitig. Armin Arlert war wohl mit Abstand einer der intelligentesten Menschen die der Braunhaarige kannte und er würde nicht lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass der Blondschopf nicht zumindest den Klappentext von jedem Buch in diesem Gebäude kennen würde. Doch leider konnte er diese Behauptung nun nicht beweisen, da sie an einen ganz anderen Ort mussten.  
  
Denn der Trostgarten befand sich direkt im Zentrum von Trost und war mit 16 Hektar einer der größten Gärten der Stadt. Schlangenlinien formten die Wege aus kleinen Steinen und die Grünflächen wurden regelmäßig gepflegt, die Bäume geschnitten und die Büsche in Form gehalten. Um den Garten herum gab es keine feste Abzäunung, lediglich eine leichte Erhöhung zu Abtrennung des normalen Gehweges. Die höheren Büsche hingegen wirkten wie Zäune und schirmten das schöne Innere von der Stadt ab. Die Bäume variierten in ihren Formen und in ihrer Herkunft. Birke, Buche, Eiche, Apfel- und Kirschbäume, die Vielfalt kannte keine Grenzen. Die Wege waren verflochten und führten hin und wieder zu gemütlichen Sitzplätzen, die mit gepflegten Bänken und kleinen Tischen ausgestattet waren. Ab und an lugte ein Pavillon zwischen den bunten Blumenbeeten hervor. Meist in weiß, mit Ranken die sich durch die Lücken der Wände gearbeitet hatten. Die dunklen Dächer waren für gewöhnlich mit Laub bedeckt, wenn nicht eine Veranstaltung stattfand und aufgeräumt wurde. Am Rand des Parks gab es eine kleine Hütte, in welcher die Gerätschaften verstaut worden waren. Versteckt zwischen hohen Gewächsen und Bäumen, lediglich die zuständigen Gärtner hatten den Schlüssel dazu. Eigentlich war es immer sehr friedlich innerhalb des Grüns und die Besucher genossen die Idylle, die ihnen kostenlos gestattet war (wenn auch eher gegen Nachmittag, wenn die Sonne weit oben stand), doch diesmal zog es die Leute aus einem anderen Grund an. Ein paar Schaulustige wurden von Offizieren vom Tatort ferngehalten und wichen Fragen aus.  
  
Jean und Eren hatten nicht unweit von der Stelle geparkt und waren etwas dankbar für die Menschenmenge, da sie dadurch gleich wussten, wo sie sich hinbegeben mussten. Überraschenderweise war der Tatort nicht im Inneren des Gartens, sondern direkt auf einer der ersten Bänke, die man sogar noch von weitem erblicken konnte. Die beiden Ermittler schleusten sich durch die circa fünfzehn Leute hindurch und passierten die Polizisten, nachdem sie ihre Marken zeigten.  
  
Was sich ihnen vollstreckte, war nicht minder überraschend. Eren rieb sich das leicht stoppelige Kinn und lehnte sich nach vorne, während er sich die Leiche näher anschaute. Sie saß auf einer Bank, die einst weiß gewesen war. Die Hände waren im Schoß verschränkt und der Kopf leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Wenn man von dem Blut absah, welches sich in sein Hemd gesaugt hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass er ein kleines Nickerchen machte. Jean zischte und strich sich das Haar zurück. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, wurde er schon von der Seite leicht angesprungen und jemand legte den Ellenbogen auf seiner Schulter ab. Jean schielte zur Seite und hob etwas überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
  
Die Frau schob sich die Brille zurück auf den Nasenrücken und kickte sich eine rotbraune Strähne aus dem Gesicht. “Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen, Jungs.”, grüßte sie grinsend und blickte ebenfalls zur Leiche. “Ich denke ich muss euch nicht mehr sagen, dass der Bursche erschossen wurde, huh?”, meinte sie hinzufügend und neigte den Kopf zur Seite und von Jean weg. “Damit ich mir das genau ansehen kann werde ich ihn allerdings untersuchen müssen. Mit etwas Glück lässt sich die Kugel identifizieren und ich kann sagen, zu welcher Waffe sie gehört. Dann hättet ihr zumindest ein Modell.”  
  
Eren erhob sich und nickte. “Ja, das klingt gut. Haben wir sonst irgendwas was wir sagen können?”  
  
“Na, ich würde behaupten dass er nicht auf der Bank erschossen wurde.”, gab Hanji und löste sich von Jeans Schulter um zum toten Mann zu gehen. “Das Blut ist am meisten bei seiner Jacke am Rücken, was bedeutet, dass er gelegen hatte. Sonst wäre mehr nach vorne gelaufen.” Sie deutete auf seine Brust. “Aber das werde ich euch alles noch darlegen. Dass ihr mir aber kein Haar an ihm krümmt. Sind immerhin alles Beweise.” Eren winkte ab. “Ja, natürlich.”  
  
Diesmal trat auch Jean näher und er ging in die Hocke, blickte von unten in das Gesicht des Toten und rümpfte die Nase. “Schauen wir mal wer du bist.”, murmelte er und streckte seine Hände nach dessen Jacke aus, nachdem er Handschuhe anlegte, die Hanji ihnen bereit gelegt hatte. Jean drückte den Körper des Toten zurück, sodass dieser sich nach hinten lehnte. Er ging einfach davon aus, dass die Tatortfotos schon geschossen worden waren. Und Hanjis Bitte kümmerte ihn ehrlich gesagt wenig und Erens empörtes schnauben änderte seine Meinung darüber nicht. Er öffnete die Jacke und durchsuchte die Innentaschen nach Ausweisen und anderen Hinweisen auf dessen Identität und den möglichen Gründen für dessen Ermordung. Jean griff sofort mit der rechten Hand in die rechte Innentasche des Toten. Er ertastete eine Streichholzschachtel und zog schließlich eine Geldbörse hinaus. Es war praktisch, wenn Mörder sich einen Dreck darum kümmerten. Eren trat näher und drückte eine Zigarette auf dem Boden aus, die er gerade noch zwischen den Lippen gehabt hatte. Als er sich hinab beugte und über Jeans Schulter schaute, schlug ihm der Rauchgeruch sofort um die Nase. “Und wen haben wir da?”, fragte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
“Millius Zeramusky.”, las der Braunhaarige mit dem Undercut vor und schob den Ausweis aus dem Fach des Portemonnaies. “20 Jahre alt, verheiratet, dunkelblaue Augen und-” Eren griff den Ausweis aus seiner Hand und erhob sich wieder. “Verheiratet also” Er schwieg eine Weile. “Charlotte Zeramusky.”, las er weiter vor und durchsuchte die Brieftasche weiter, fand allerdings nur noch Geld. “Gut, das wird dann unser erster Anhaltspunkt sein.” Jean steckte den Fund wieder zurück in dessen Jacke und erhob sich ebenfalls. Die losen kleinen Steine zu seinen Füßen knirschten etwas, als er zurück trat und die Handschuhe von seinen Händen zog. “Vielleicht sollten wir die Umgebung unter die Lupe nehmen.”, schlug er vor. “Wenn die Leiche nicht hier umgekommen ist und hier her transportiert, dann sollte es doch eine Spur geben.” Eren nickte schwach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er die Leiche betrachtete. “Hoffentlich ist die Kugel noch im Körper des Mannes. Dann können wir dadurch die Waffe ausmachen und den Besitzer.”, wiederholte er die Worte Hanjis, mehr für sich, als an seinen Partner. Jean rieb sich über den Nacken und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über das weiche, feine Haar seines dunklen Undercuts. “Vielleicht”, wiederholte er. “Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich sehe mich mal um.”  
Sein Braunhaariger Partner nickte und rückte sich den Hut auf dem Kopf zurecht. Einige der Schaulustiger waren beiseite getreten. Zwar war die Spurensuche schon dabei ihre kleinen nummerierten Kärtchen überall zu verteilen, was ihrer Meinung nach wichtig sein könnte, doch kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie nicht alles fanden. Manchmal war eben nicht alles so offensichtlich, wie man glaubte.


	4. "(...) wollte, dass man die Leiche findet."

Doch wer auch immer der Täter war, er war doch ordentlicher als er dachte. Das einzige was ihm in der Umgebung aufgefallen war, waren diese Unmengen an Kirschblütenblätter. Zwei schön zurecht geschnittene Bäume befanden sich in der Mitte der grünen Wiese und der kleinste Windhauch brachte sie dazu, ein paar ihrer Blüten abzuwerfen, als wären sie diese Leid.  
  
“Bitte sag mir du hast die Tatwaffe gefunden.”, seufzte Eren und stellte seine Aussage als fast verzweifelte Frage dar. Jean schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf. Eren gab ein Raunen von sich und nahm den Hut vom Schädel, bevor er sich am Ansatz kratzte. “Fein, dann gehen wir wohl erst zur Frau.” Gerade als sein Partner auf der Stelle kehrt und zum Auto von Jean zurück kehren wollte, gab dieser ein Ton von sich, der gegen die Aussage war. “Wir haben nichts was wir ihr vorwerfen können, ausgenommen die Tatsache, dass ihr Mann tot ist. Wir sollten abwarten ob wir wirklich eine Spur auf die Waffe bekommen. Wenn sie zufällig der Besitzer ist, haben wir zumindest schon mal einen guten Punkt.” Natürlich hätte Jean nichts dagegen gehabt sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Er liebte es die Menschen kennen zu lernen und auszusaugen wie eine hungrige Mücke nach einem heißen Tag, doch unvorbereitet in die Sache hinein springen führte nur zu Problemen die sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnten. Und Beschwerden hatten sie auch genug. “aber wir können ja mal gucken, ob unser Millius schon mal was anderes gemacht hat, außer sich erschießen lassen.” Denn so ganz untätig konnte er dann doch nicht bleiben. In der Zwischenzeit, bei welcher sie wieder zurück zu seinem Wagen gingen, kam der Leichenwagen vor ihnen zum stehen und holten den armen Kerl ab. Hanji, die begeistert die Sache mit ansah, sprudelte förmlich vor Tatendrang und konnte es kaum abwarten ihre Finger an den Toten zu legen und wahrscheinlich in ihm rumzuschneiden. Nun, immerhin wusste sie, was sie tat.  
  
Jean ließ den Motor an und lehnte sich zurück, als er auf die Straße fuhr. “-sehen.”  
“Huh?”, gab Jean als Frage von sich und blickte kurz zu seinem Partner, während er zum Department zurück fuhr.  
“Ich hab nur laut gedacht.”, erklärte er sich und strich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und Kehle. “Ich glaube, wer auch immer das getan hat, wollte, dass man die Leiche findet.”  
Manchmal musste das offensichtlichste ausgesprochen werden, damit man dem Täter ein Profil geben konnte. “Ich meine, er hätte die Leiche auch verstecken können, aber sie wurde direkt auf einer normalen und öffentlichen Bank platziert. An einem Ort, wo jeder hinkommt und wo jeder gerne hingeht.” Es war praktisch, dass Eren laut nachdachte, so musste Jean dies nicht machen und er konnte trotzdem darüber nachdenken und seine Ideen und Vermutung anknüpfen. “Und wenn der Mord in der Nähe war und die Zeit knapp?”, stellte er als anstoßende Frage.  
“Dann hätte ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Leiche auf eine Bank zu hieven und schon gar nicht so, dass sie aufrecht sitzt. Bei meinem Glück wäre sie wie ein Mehlsack umgekippt oder runtergerutscht.” Das leise Radio gab einen surrenden Ton von sich, als wären sie in einem Verbindungsloch gefangen und der Empfang schwer. Stattdessen wurde die Musik mit einer Stimme ersetzt, da ein Offizier eine Meldung durchgab von einem Zwischenfall, dabei sprach der Polizist alle an, die sich in der Nähe befänden und Zeit hätten, sich darum zu kümmern.  
  
 _“-sswechsel beim Maria-Wallweg 23, gemeldet sind drei bewaffnete, Grund ist unbekannt. Bitten Offiziers zur sofortigen Annah-”_ Noch bevor der Sprecher den Funk hatte zu Ende durchgeben können, hatte Eren nach der Sprechanlage gegriffen und das Mikro mit dem gedrehten Kabel gegriffen.  
“Hier Einheit 104, wir nehmen es uns vor. Erstatten Rückmeldung in Kürze.”  
 _“Verstanden.”_  
“Na wir sind aber heute doch nicht so müde, huh? Willst du mich jetzt doch tot sehen?”, scherzte Jean und orientierte sich etwas um, suchte nach dem schnellsten und unkompliziertesten Weg.  
“Vielleicht brauche ich auch einfach etwas Aktion. Ich meine, Zerawasauchimmer, läuft nicht weg.”  
Das stimmte allerdings.  


* * *

  
  
Natürlich fuhren sie nicht direkt einfach in das Geschehen hinein und wahrscheinlich die Täter noch um, wobei Jean dagegen absolut nichts hätte. Sie parkten etwas weiter entfernt und zückten sofort ihre Dienstwaffen. Zwei Polizisten, die sich hinter ihrem Wagen versteckt hatten, winkten die Detektive zu sich. “Gott sei Dank.”, japste der Polizist und schaute für einen Moment über seine Schulter. Es war erschreckend still, dafür, dass ein Schusswechsel gemeldet worden war. Das ganze spielte sich in einer breiten Gasse zwischen zwei Blocks ab. Jean konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie sich hinter den Müllcontainern und anderen Halbwänden versteckten, die Hintereinfahrten markierten. “Was ist der Grund für den Scheiß?”, fragte Jean und lugte hinter dem Wagen für einen Augenblick hervor, zuckte aber sofort wieder nach unten, als ein Schuss ertönte. “Es sind vielleicht.. Sieben oder mehr Leute. Meine Vermutung liegt bei Straßengangs.” Im Grunde war es egal, sie hatten geschossen und das war ihr Todesurteil, selbst wenn sie sich ergaben, der Prozess würde schnell sein. Eren nickte seinem Partner zu und hechtete vom Auto hervor und presste sich an die Ecke der Hauswand. Jean tat es ihm gleich, beim anderen Gebäude. Während die Polizisten ihnen Rückendeckung gab, trat Jean hervor, die Waffe ausgestreckt und den Finger am Abzug. Einer der Täter trat hinter dem Container hervor und wollte gerade mit seinem Revolver auf Jean schießen, doch Jeans Arm zuckte sofort in seine Richtung, als hätte jemand ruckartig eine Schnur gezogen, und der Schuss ertönte von seiner aus. Der bewaffnete Mann taumelte zurück und starb kurz darauf aufgrund eines Kopfschusses. Auch Erens Reflexe waren nicht minder bemerkenswert. Wie aus dem Nichts sprang ein weiterer Idiot hervor und hätte beinahe Jean mit einer Schrotflinte durchlöchert, wenn sein Partner nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte. Ein gezielter Schuss und Jean kickte ihm die Waffe aus den Händen, als dieser sterbend zu Boden stürzte. “Arschlöcher”, knurrte der Detektiv und rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Ein Wagen von der anderen Seite, ihnen gegenüber, kam mit einem lauten Quietschen in der Gasse zum stehen, nachdem es dunkle Streifen auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Dass es sich dabei um weitere bewaffnete Männer handeln würde, die ausstiegen, war stark anzunehmen. Drum zögerten Jean, Eren und die anderen beiden Cops nicht lange, um das Feuer zu eröffnen.  
  
Es tat Jean in der Seele weh, auf dieses wunderschöne Gefährt zu schießen. Es handelte sich um einen Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet. Glänzendes schwarz und mit einem silberpolierten Stoßfänger. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn man sich darin spiegeln könne. Doch leider konnte er sich nicht an diesem Wagen satt sehen, da die Insassen genauso versessen darauf waren die Cops loszuwerden, wie andersherum. Zwei beugten sich aus dem Wagen und schossen erbarmungslos mit ihrer Tommy Gun, eine Thompson Maschinenpistole. Zwei andere, die auf der anderen Seite ausgestiegen waren, versuchten Schaden mit normalen Handfeuerwaffen anzurichten. Das offene Feuer war zu gefährlich und zügig zogen sich die vier Polizisten wieder zurück in Sicherheit. Jean hechtete von seiner schützenden Hauswand hinüber zu Erens Seite und war förmlich gesprungen. “Schlüssel!”, befehligte er einen der Cops, der sich ebenfalls an der Wand befand. “Uhm, für den Wagen?”  
“Nein, für deine Wohnung.” Er runzelte kopfschüttelnd die Stirn und ergriff schließlich die Schlüssel des Polizeigefährts. Er würde gewiss nicht mit seinem Wagen diesen Unfug machen. Schnell suchte er auf der linken Seite des Wagens Schutz und hörte die schallenden Schüsse, die ertönten, wenn sich einer der Bullen zeigte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Bevor er sich richtig hinein setzte, streckte er den Arm nach dem Zündschlüssel aus und versenkte den klimpernden Schlüssel. Vorsichtig und in einer geduckten Haltung ließ er den Motor aufheulen, schloss geschwind die Tür und zögerte nicht lange um loszufahren. Die Scheiben waren schon so gut wie niedergeschossen worden und das Polster sah auch nicht mehr so wunderschön aus.  
  
Verdutzt beobachtete Eren wie Jean davon fuhr und für einen Moment klappte dessen Kinnlade gen Boden, sodass, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, ein Geräusch des Aufpralls ertönt wäre. “Wo will der Sack jetzt hin?!” Der Polizist neben ihm zuckte mit den Schultern und schielte kurz um die Ecke. Ein Fehler. Im nächsten Moment stürzte er zurück und Eren japste auf. Eine Kugel hatte den Mann direkt an der Brust getroffen und er keuchte schwer. “Fuck”, fluchte der Braunhaarige. Er konnte allerdings dem Mann nicht helfen, da er sich dadurch selbst ins Schussfeld begeben würde. Vielleicht hatten sie Glück und es war keine lebensbedrohliche Schussverletzung. Just in diesem Moment erfüllte ein blechernes Geräusch die Umgebung, was Eren als einen starken Aufprall erkannte. Er wagte es hinter seiner Hausecke hervor zu blicken und starrte mit offenen Mund das an, was für das Geräusch verantwortlich gewesen war. Qualm stieg in den Himmel auf und stöhnende, bewaffnete Männer lagen fluchend auf dem Boden, ein anderer lag auf der Motorhaube des Polizeiwagens, eingeklemmt zwischen der Beifahrerseite des Cabriolets und des Stoßfängers des Streifenwagens. Jean hustete als er aus dem Wagen strauchelte und rieb sich den Kopf, war aber sofort dabei zu den verbliebenen am Boden zu hechten und deren Waffen aus der Hand zu kicken. Sie waren geradewegs beim Aufprall aus dem Wagen geflogen und auf den harten Boden aufgeschlagen. Auch Eren sprintete herbei und kümmerte sich um den anderen, richtete die Waffe an dessen Kopf und zog ihn am Schopf hoch. “Seid ihr noch mehr, huh?” Der unverletzte Polizist joggte zu ihnen und legte dem ersten Schützen die Handschellen an, Jean ließ von ihm ab und rieb sich erneut den Kopf. Beim Aufprall hatte ihn der Ruck ziemlich nach vorne und gegen das Lenkrad gerissen, obwohl er sich mit aller Mühe dagegen gesträubt hatte.  
  
Der Mann, den Eren noch immer im Griff hatte, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und fing sich kurz darauf die Faust ein. Mit netten Worten kam man bei ihnen nicht voran und Eren war viel zu temperamentvoll, als dass er es mit einem Lächeln abtun würde. “Ach komm, Eren, sollen die von der Station sich darum kümmern. Wir haben schon einen Fall. Ich gebe den Funk durch.” Der kleinere Braunhaarige nickte und legte dem Mann Handschellen an, während Jean seinen Wagen ansteuerte. “Hier Einheit 104”, sprach er in das Funkgerät seines Wagens. “Benötigen Krankenwagen, Leichenwagen und den Abschleppdienst.”, erklärte er. “Einen Polizisten hat es erwischt.”  
Es rauschte auf der anderen Seite.  
 _“Verstanden._ ”

* * *

  
  
“Soll ich lieber fahren?”, fragte Eren und neigte den Kopf zur Seite um seinen Partner zu betrachten, der sich mit einem etwas finsteren Blick die Stirn hielt.  
“Nein, geht schon.”, lehnte er ab und senkte die Hand, lehnte sich an die Tür zu seiner linken und behielt den Blick auf der Straße, während er zurück zum Department fuhr.  
“Ich bin ja immer noch etwas skeptisch, wie das du das gehandhabt hast.”, murmelte Eren und schaute aus seinem Fenster und unterdrückte erneut sein müdes Gähnen. “Das war irgendwie.. brutal.”  
“Tz, was anderes haben die doch gar nicht verdient. Mir tut eher der Wagen leid.”, seufzte er und stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, das Cabriolet mit seinem auszutauschen. Es wäre definitiv ein Blickfang.  
  
Jean musste darüber etwas innerlich schmunzeln, dass gerade Eren behauptete, seine Vorgehensweise wäre brutal gewesen. Dabei war es gerade sein Partner, der gut und gerne davon schwärmte, jeden einzelnen hinter Gittern und in die Gaskammer zu bekommen. Wenn es um Verbrechen ging, kannte Eren nichts. Er hatte einen Hass gegen sie. Verständlich. Als er, lass es eine Lüge sein, 13 Jahre alt war, war seine Mutter überfallen und ermordet worden. Dies veränderte durchaus einen, besonders wenn man noch so jung wie er war. Danach hatte er sich geschworen alles zu tun, um so was in der Zukunft zu verhindern. Jean war das ganz recht, wenn sein Partner drauf und dran war sich darum zu kümmern, musste er sich lediglich um die offensichtlichen und praktischen Dinge kümmern.  
  
Im Gebäude wurden sie nicht mit einem Kuchen und Luftballons empfangen, dafür, dass sie den Nebenjob erledigt hatten, aber das war auch nichts überraschendes. Man wurde leider nicht immer für etwas gelobt. Wahrscheinlich hatte man deswegen einen Partner, damit er das übernahm.  
“Soll ich zu Levi gehen und du fragst bei den Ladies nach ob sie was für uns über Millius haben?”, fragte Jean und stand erfreut vor der Kaffeemaschine. Es war zwar schon zu spät für einen Morgenkaffee, aber müde war er trotzdem und dies würde sich nach dem Geschmacksschock hoffentlich ändern. “Kann ich machen.”, gab Eren nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute von sich und stapfte zur Tür. “Oh und” Er war gerade aus der Tür gegangen, ehe er wieder hinein lugte. “machst du mir auch einen?” Er wartete gar keine Antwort ab, da war er schon zum Büro des Captain verschwunden.  
  
Nachdem er sich mitsamt seiner Kaffeetasse auf den Weg zu den Tippsen machte, dachte er noch mal über ihren aktuellen Fall nach. Es war wirklich schon eine gewisse Weile her, seit sie sich wieder um etwas größeres kümmerten. Jean fiel wieder ein, was Eren gesagt hatte. Dass der Täter wollte, dass man die Leiche fand. Es war nur fragwürdig, wieso? Sie war weder verstümmelt, noch trug sie eine Botschaft bei sich oder machte sonst irgendwie eine Pose, die man irgendwie interpretieren konnte. Die einzige mögliche Erklärung war der Grund, für den Mord. Dieser Mann war niemand den er kannte, ein normaler Bürger. Demnach konnte man nicht erwarten, dass man um ihn trauern würde, als wäre es ein Schauspieler. War es eine Drohung? Die Frage war nur, an wen?  
  
Leider konnte er keine Akten über den Mann ausmachen, die irgendwie relevant gewesen wären. Er hatte einen normalen Job, war nicht vorbestraft, hatte keine Kinder. Einzig und alleine seine Frau würden sie befragen können. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde sich dort weiteres ergeben. Vielleicht wäre der Fall sogar dann schon erledigt, weil sie ihre Schuld eingestand und aussagte. Allerdings hatte Jean den verdacht, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie er es gerne hätte. Für gewöhnlich gingen die Sachen nie so, wie er sie gerne hätte. Wäre auch ein Wunder, wenn sie dies nun ändern würde. Als er zurück in das Büro kam, saß Eren schon an seinem Schreibtisch und nippte an dem bitteren Kaffee. “Levi meint, dass Hanji schnell wäre. Sie waren schon hier angekommen, als wir noch unterwegs und abgelenkt waren. Sie wird uns bescheid geben und wir können uns die Leiche noch mal ansehen. Hoffen wir, dass sie was mit der Kugel anfangen kann, falls sie sich noch in der Leiche befindet.” Jean war etwas perplex und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war für den Moment gar nicht aufnahmefähig gewesen und nickte verstehend. “Uhm, klar.”, antwortete er nur und ließ sich ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl nieder.  
“Oh und wir bekommen demnächst die Bilder vom Tatort. Nur für alle Fälle.”  
Der Ältere nickte nur verstehend und kippte sich den Kaffee den Rachen hinunter. Während er trank, kam ihm eine Idee, die ihn zum schmunzeln brachte. “Ich wette fünfzig Mäuse, dass der Mord einen banalen Grund hat. Der Täter wollte nur das Geld.”, meinte Jean und beugte sich bei seinem Schreibtisch nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen ab. Eren zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnaufte. “Niemals. Ich hab dir gesagt, die Leiche ist platziert worden. Ich würde sagen, mindestens Eifersucht ist im Spiel.”, schlug er vor und Jean rümpfte die Nase. “Also wettest du?”  
“Klar, bei einfachem Geld bin ich doch immer dabei.”  
“Oh, so einer bist du also.”  
“Hey, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!”  
“Schon klar Jaeger.”, gluckste Jean und lehnte sich wieder zurück, mit dem blick aus dem Fenster. Eren murrte vor sich hin und schnaubte beleidigt auf, sagte aber nichts mehr dagegen.

* * *

  
  
Im Büro war es still geworden und Jean bemerkte dies erst, als er ein ruhiges und rhythmisches Atmen hörte. Eren hatte sein Gesicht auf seine verschränkten Hände gelegt, mit dem Blick aus dem Fenster und über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt. Natürlich hätte Jean gemein sein können wie immer und ihn auf die grausamste Weise wecken können, doch diesmal hielt er sich zurück. Außerdem wusste er, wenn er ihn jetzt wecken würde, hätte er einen sehr genervten und zornigen Eren an seiner Seite und wer wusste, wie weit sie heute noch kommen würden. Das wollte er sich selbst nicht antun. Es klopfte an der Tür und Jean schaute vom schlafenden und leise schnarchenden Eren weg, zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Es war Levi. Verdammt, Captain Levi höchstpersönlich klopfte, er wiederholte gedanklich, klopfte, an ihre Bürotür. Hatte sich seine Stimmung etwa wieder gebessert?  
  
Als der kleinere Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren kommentarlos hinein trat, zog er sich die Handschuhe zurecht, die er wohl niemals ablegte, und schaute in die Runde. Jean verzog kurz erschrocken das Gesicht und warf zügig einen Stift nach seinem Partner. Doch der grummelte nur und bewegte kurz seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. Levi räusperte sich und Jean schnalzte etwas lauter mit der Zunge. Hätte er ihn doch geweckt. “Jaeger!”, rief der Captain schließlich aus und sogar Jean zuckte zusammen, als Eren zusammen fuhr und mit einem mal hellwach war. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der größere Polizist im Raum meinte sogar, dessen Herzschlag zu hören.  
  
“L-levi! Uhm, ich meine Captain!” Seine Hand zuckte, als hätte er für einen Moment in Erwägung gezogen, zu salutieren. “Guten morgen, Eren.”, äußerte der Chef der beiden und blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. “Ich hoffe, ihr seid wach, wenn es um euren Fall geht.”  
“Selbstverständlich.”, japste Eren und stand auf den Beinen, bereit, etwas zu tun.  
“Gut. Hanji wartet im Keller.”  
  
Jean schmunzelte, erhob sich aber ebenfalls sofort. Sie traten gemeinsam aus dem Büro und gingen über den dunklen Holzboden zur Treppe. Dem Braunhaarigen fiel auf, wie hässlich die Tapeten eigentlich waren. Sie waren so dunkel und ungemütlich. Braungraugestreift. Selbst die Bilder, die sich mit der Zeit angesammelt hatten, verschönerten den Anblick nicht, auch wenn sich alle sehr viel Mühe machten, sie zu verdecken. Urkunden, Auszeichnungen oder einfach bloße Gesichter von Mitarbeitern zierten teilweise die Wände. Oder es wurde einfach eine Bank, oder ein Wasserspender davor platziert. Hauptsache der Blick wurde von dieser grausamen Wand abgelenkt. Im Erdgeschoss liefen sie an der Rezeption vorbei, hörten ein paar angeregte Gespräche in Verhörräumen oder und gingen im Takt des stetigen ‘Pling’ der Schreibmaschinen, die von den Sekretären bedient wurden.  Es folgten die wenigen Zellenblocks und der kleine, offene Raum in welchem Bilder von Tätern geschossen wurden oder Zeugen diese identifizieren sollten.  
  
“Na, Jean?”, wurde dieser von der Seite begrüßt und er schaute mit gehobener Augenbraue in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen war. Ein etwas kleinerer, uniformierter Mann stand neben dem Wasserspender und an die Wand eines der Büros gelehnt. Er trug die Polizeimütze auf seinem kahlen Kopf und grinste breit. Connie Springer von der Streife. Dieser kleine Mistkerl bescherte dem Braunhaarigen permanent Strafzettel, weil es ihm Spaß machte.  
  
“Na, Connie?”, erwiderte er lediglich und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.  
“Schon bezahlt?”, stichelte der Cop und grinste breiter als zuvor, schüttete sich aber kurz darauf das Wasser den Hals hinunter.  
“Bestimmt nicht. Hättest du wohl gerne.”  
“Muss ich dich etwa melden, huh?”  
Eren war stehengeblieben, da es Jean getan hatte. Levi allerdings hielt sich davon nicht auf und ging weiter den Gang entlang zu der offene stehenden Tür, die in einen kleineren Raum führte.  
“Na, besser nicht. Wer soll sich denn dann um den Täter kümmern, der deine Leiche hinterlassen hat?”  
Connie streckte seinem Kollegen lediglich die Zunge heraus und klopfte sich auf die Brust. “Hau rein.”, verabschiedete er sich nur noch und stieß sich von der Wand ab, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte und den Flur verließ. Eren war zurück gegangen und wirkte etwas nervös. Wie immer, wenn er in Levis Nähe war. “Jetzt komm, genug geplaudert.”, zischte er und nickte in Richtung der offenstehenden Tür.  
  
Der Raum war in etwa doppelt so groß wie das Büro der beiden Detektive und diente mehr oder weniger als Mittelpunkt. Türen waren auf allen Seiten und führten zu weiteren Räumen. Zur Department eigenen Krankenstation, einen Abstellraum und dem technischen Bereich, welcher im Keller fortgesetzt wurde. Die Treppe befand sich mit im Raum, umzäumt, damit auch niemand hinunter fiel. Sie war breit und dunkel, hatte definitiv schon bessere Tage gesehen. Während sie hinunter gingen wurde es immer dunkler. Die schwache Lampe an der Decke beleuchtete den kommenden Raum nur spärlich. Es hatte sich nicht einmal jemand die Mühe gemacht, die Wände zu tapezieren. Sie waren einfach so geblieben, wie sie errichten worden waren. Grau und schmutzig. Hier und da standen ein paar Kisten in den Ecken und wenn man dem schmalen Flur weiter folgte, würde man zu den Toiletten kommen. Welche, wie schon erwähnt, nicht wirklich einladend war. Jean spürte schon, dass er ungern zu lange hier unten verweilen wollte. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er seinem Partner durch die schwere Eisentür mit der Aufschrift “Armor”, sprich “Waffen”. Es war das Lager der verschiedensten Dienstwaffen und all jener, die sie konfisziert hatten.  
  
Hanji hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und drehte lässig einen Revolver in ihrer Hand, während ihre andere in der Kitteltasche verschwunden war. Sie lächelte breit und nahm ihren Blick nicht von Levi, nicht einmal, als Eren sie fragte, was sie heraus gefunden hätte. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige sich räusperte, zuckte sie zusammen und verlor beinahe die Waffe aus ihrer Hand.  
“Uhm, ach ja. Genau.” Sie zog ihre Hand aus der Tasche und warf Eren etwas kleines zu. Sofort schnappte der Braunhaarige danach und nahm es zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand. Jean zog die Augen schmal, als er versuchte, den Gegenstand zu identifizieren. Was nicht allzu lange dauerte. Es handelte sich um eine längliche, leicht goldige Patrone. “Diese Patronen gehören in diesen Revolver.”, erklärte sie und wedelte mit einer Smith & Wessons herum.  
Eren runzelte die Stirn. “Und woher..?”  
“Unser guter Millius hatte ein Projektil direkt in seinem Herzen. Ein Projektil, welches nur in diese Patrone passt.” Jean nahm die Patrone aus der Hand und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während er sie unter die Lupe nahm. “Magnum”, murmelte er. “.357 Magnum.”, erkannte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Revolver aus. Es war das Modell 27 und Jean runzelte die Stirn. “Weswegen bist du dir sicher, dass es dieser Revolver ist?”, fragte er vorsichtig, da er seine Bedenken hatte.  
Hanji schob sich ihre Brille etwas höher und lächelte etwas. “Nur diese Waffe nutzt diese Patronen.”  
Kurz nach ihren Worten gab Jean ein kehliges Geräusch von sich, was seine Skepsis zum Ausdruck brachte. Levi schwieg weiterhin, beobachtete das Gespräch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eren war weiterhin angespannt und schaute zwischen den beiden Waffenexperten hin und her. Erst wollte Jean noch etwas sagen, doch während er sich die Waffe genau ansah, ebbte seine Skepsis ab, da er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es noch eine andere gab, die diese Munition nutzte.  
  
“Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?”, äußerte Hanji, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass er ihr nicht ganz geglaubt hatte.  
“D-doch, doch, schon, alles klar. Vielleicht sollten wir in den Waffenläden in der Nähe vorbeischauen und uns die letzten Käufe ansehen. Möglicherweise war der Täter erst vor kurzem dort, oder besitzt den Revolver nicht allzu lange.”, schlug er vor und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er sich gedanklich geirrt hatte. Obwohl er nicht gesagt hatte, wurmte es ihn etwas. Er machte sich wirklich über die dämlichsten Sachen einen Kopf. Hanji würde es ihm sicherlich nicht übel nehmen, dass er ihre Aussage für einen Moment angezweifelt hatte. Eren nickte zustimmend und klatschte in die Hände, da seine Anspannung ihn langsam etwas wahnsinnig machte. Levi kratzte sich am Hals und nickte Hanji zu, die dadurch sofort ihre Körpertemperatur ankurbelte und sich angestrengt darum bemühte, nicht rot im Gesicht zu werden.  
  
Hanji Zoe war wohl schon seit Ewigkeiten in Levi verschossen, noch bevor es überhaupt öffentlich wurde, dass der Captain etwas mit seiner Sekretärin Petra Ral hatte. Jean erinnerte sich daran, dass die Brillenträgerin daraufhin eine Woche Urlaub genommen hatte. Jean wusste gar nicht, was verblüffender war. Dass Hanji in den Captain verschossen war, oder die Tatsache, dass Levi ein Herz besaß und dann auch noch einer zuckersüßen Petra Ral schenkte. Womöglich hatte er nur keine Lust darauf gehabt, dass Sekretärinnen und Boss Klischee zu bestätigen. Das merkwürdigste an der ganzen Sache war wohl, wie Jean auffiel, wie er sich in ihrer Anwesenheit veränderte. Zwar hatte er immer noch seine genervte und leicht aggressive Haltung gegenüber anderen, doch hielt er sich, vor allem was die Wortwahl anging, stark zurück. Einerseits war dies ganz niedlich, musste er zugeben, Petra war eben ein Schatz, aber andererseits zeigte dies nur, wie manipulativ diese ganze Liebessache sein musste. Warum veränderten sich Menschen dabei? War das der Sinn der Sache? Soweit er wusste, verliebte man sich doch überhaupt erst in die Person wie sie eben war und wenn sie sich dann veränderte oder verändert wurde, war dies nicht irgendwie… falsch?  
  
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich um und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen um seinem vorher angekündigten Plan nachzugehen, da hielt die aufgeregte Stimme der Medizinerin und Expertin ihn auf. “Ich muss euch  noch etwas zeigen.”, sagte sie lediglich und sprang förmlich an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe hinauf in die Krankenstation. “Ich wollte es euch jetzt schon zeigen, da die Leiche schon bald nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Kann sie leider nicht lange behalten.” Leider. Hanji war schon immer etwas merkwürdig gewesen, aber gerade dies machte sie irgendwie besonders. Sie wurde besonders nervig, wenn sie niemanden aufschneiden oder untersuchen durfte.  
  
Auf einer Liege in einem der Räume der Station lag die verdeckte und nackte Leiche von Millius. Zumindest vermuteten Jean und Eren einfach, dass dieser Mann darunter lag. Aus welchem Grund sollten sie sonst auch hier sein? Levi folgte ihnen immer noch schweigend. Beschattete er sie und beobachtete, wie sie zusammen arbeiteten? Irgendwie war dies etwas unangenehm.  
Hanji zog sich kurzerhand die Handschuhe über und griff an die grünfarbene Plane, die den Mann bedeckte. Er sah noch blasser aus, als vor wenigen Stunden. Hanji gab seinen Oberkörper frei und eine Naht auf der linken Seite seines Herzens wurde sichtbar. Dort hatte sie die Kugel hinaus gefischt. Schlecht wurde ihm schon lange nicht mehr bei dem Anblick einer Leiche. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran. Eren verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich für einen Moment über das Kinn. Jean wusste, dass sein Partner ebenso dachte wie er, allerdings hatten die Leichen eine andere Wirkung auf ihn. Es war etwas mehr psychisches. Es ging um die Leiche an sich, nicht, dass dort ein toter Mann lag.  
  
Für einen Moment zog Jean in Erwägung, seinem etwas kleineren Partner auf die Schulter zu tätscheln, ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben und bat Hanji lieber darum, sich zu beeilen mit was auch immer sie ihnen zeigen wollte.  
  
“Ich hab es so gelassen, anstatt es zu entfernen, bevor ich es euch gezeigt hätte.”, erklärte sie und als sie nach dem Kiefer des Mannes griff, rückte auch Levi näher ran, um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Was nicht sonderlich einfach war, wenn er hinter den beiden Detektiven stand. Hastig wechselte er die Seiten und befand sich neben Hanji, die sich für einen Moment deswegen ablenken ließ. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund des Toten und schaltete kurz darauf das Licht über der Liege an, sodass man erkennen konnte, was sich ihm Mund des Mannes befand. “Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich bezweifle, dass Zeramusky Appetit darauf hatte.”  
  
Eren runzelte die Stirn und schaute in das Gesicht seines nicht minder verwirrten Partners.  
  
“Das ist.. eine _Kirschblüte_.”


	5. "Wissen Sie, wo er gewesen war?"

Der Motor schnurrte leise und das Radio gab ruhige Töne von sich, während das _Harry James Orchestra_ spielte und die bezaubernde Stimme von _Helen Ward_ ihr Lied sang. Eren grübelte im Stillen, wie Jean wusste, da sein Partner die Angewohnheit hatte sich mit dem Daumenrücken über die Lippen zu streichen, während sein anderer Arm über seine Brust verschränkt war. Jean wusste nicht warum er dies tat, aber er tat es und besser er dachte nach, als Jean, da er sowieso auf keine logische Erklärung kommen würde. Jean war nicht wirklich der Denker, er war eher impulsiv und nahm wie es kam. Manchmal hatte er zwar auch Einfälle, aber die waren sehr selten.  
  
 _“Some things that happened for the first time, seem to be happening again…”_  
  
Der erste Kurs war ein Waffenladen in der Nähe des Tatorts. Bisher mussten sie annehmen, dass der Täter auch in dieser Gegend lebte, bevor sie das Gebiet erweitern würden. Um diese Untersuchung zu beschleunigen, wurden noch ein paar weitere Cops in die anderen Läden geschickt, denn wer konnte wissen, wann der Mörder wieder zuschlagen würde? Das Motiv war noch immer Unbekannt, aber anhand der Tatsache, dass der jenige Hinweise (zumindest gingen sie davon aus) hinterließ, konnte auf einen Ernstfall deuten. “Du schuldest mir übrigens Geld.”, nuschelte Eren unter seinem Handrücken hervor, ehe er die Arme senkte und den Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken lehnte. Jean schnaubte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. “Noch ist deine Theorie nicht bewiesen.”  
“Ich glaube nicht, dass sich ein Taschendieb die Mühe macht Blümchen in seinen Opfern zu verstecken.”  
“Bisher ist es nur ein Opfer.”, korrigierte sein Partner den Grünäugigen und kurbelte das Fenster hinunter, um seinen Ellenbogen hinaus zu strecken, während er sich an die Tür lehnte.  
“Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du unrecht hast. Aber gut, wir werden ja sehen. Ich bin geduldig.” Sie wussten beide, dass dies eine Lüge war, aber momentan war dies unwichtig.  
  
Am Straßenrand kamen sie zum stehen, als sie das große Holzschild über der Tür eines kleinen Ladens erblickten. Der Titel war einfach und einprägsam. Pixis. Die dunkle Fassade wirkte etwas düster für die noblere Gegend von Trost. Die nebenstehenden Läden waren in helleren Farben getaucht und es wirkte fast so, als wäre der Waffenladen lediglich ein Schatten der Häuser. Die Fenster waren etwas verdreckt und konnten gewiss eine Reinigung gebrauchen, aber dies war nichts, worüber sich die Detektive Gedanken machen mussten. Jean schob die Tür nach innen auf und ein Klingeln ließ den Ladenbesitzer aufschauen. Eren hob kurz den Hut zur Begrüßung an und trat voran, während sein Partner die Hände in die Hosentaschen verstaute und seinen Blick im Raum herumwandern ließ. Hinter verschlossenen Gittern und Gläsern konnte man die schönen Stücke begutachten.  
  
Eren zog seine Marke aus der Jackeninnentasche und zeigte sie dem Mann. Dieser hatte schmale Augen, die er nicht ganz öffnen wollte oder konnte. Er wirkte relativ müde und er war definitiv schon ein paar Jahre älter. Seine Augenwinkel wiesen ziemliche Falten auf, genauso wie der Rest seines Gesichtes. Er strich sich über den Glatzkopf und holte tief Luft, als der Polizist näher trat. Trotz seiner Größe, war er anscheinend etwas eingeschüchtert und wackelte etwas mit seinem Schnauzbart, der mit seinen Augenbrauen und Wimpern die einzigen Haare in seinem Gesicht waren. “Was kann ich für Sie tun?” Jean schaute über seine Schulter von der Wand mit den Revolvern und Gewehren weg. Er hatte deutlich in der Stimme des Mannes erkannt, dass er angetrunken war und die Art und Weise wie Eren das Gesicht verzog, als ihm der Duft entgegen schwang wie eine Abrisskugel, bestätigte dies. Gerade wollte der Braunhaarige den Mund öffnen und diese Unverschämtheit ansprechen, da kam Jean ihm dazwischen. “Wir suchen eine Waffe, die zu dieser Patrone passt.” Jean hatte das, teilweise, Beweißstück mitgehen lassen und legte es auf dem Tisch nieder. Der Glatzköpfige Mann beugte sich nach vorne und kniff ein Auge zu, während er die Hülse in Betracht nahm. “Smith  & Wessons.”, nuschelte dieser und wollte gerade hinter der Theke hervor treten.  
  
“Nein, nein.”, hielt Eren ihn auf. “Wir brauchen nicht eine Waffe von Ihnen. Die Patronen gehören zur Tatwaffe. Wir bräuchten einmal Ihre Aufzeichnungen der Einkäufe. Haben Sie eine solche Waffe vor kurzem vergeben?”, fragte er und Pixis blieb auf der Stelle stehen, strich sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Bart und presste die Lippen zusammen, ehe er sie überlegend nach links und rechts zucken ließ. “Moment”, gab er daraufhin von sich und verschwand hinter der Ladentheke. Jean und Eren hörten ein Rascheln und Klappern, während der alte Mann nach seinen Unterlagen suchte. Es schepperte und er fluchte. Neugierig beugte sich Jean etwas nach vorne und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er einen Flachmann auf dem Holzboden erkannte und er schüttelte etwas mit dem Kopf. Eigentlich hätten sie etwas sagen sollen, aber nach ein paar Jahren im Dienst, nahm man nicht mehr alles so ernst.  
  
Eine kurze Weile später polterte ein breites Buch auf das Holz der Theke und Pixis erschien wieder zum Vorschein. “’tschuldigun’ ”, nuschelte er und deutete auf das, was er hervorgeholt hatte. “Nur zu.”  
Eren ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und er schlug das Buch auf. Dort waren die Namen und Adressen der Käufer niedergeschrieben. Ebenso wie die Waffe, die sie sich gekauft hatten. Es war die Pflicht von jedem Händler, diese niederzuschreiben. Eben aus Gründen wie diese.  
“Wissen sie zufällig aus dem Kopf, ob sie vor kurzem eine 27iger verkauft haben?”, fragte Jean den Mann, während sein Partner sich über das Buch gebeugt hielt und den Finger anfeuchtete, um umzublättern.  
  
Pixis blies für einen Moment seine Wagen auf und pustete die Luft kopfschüttelnd wieder hinaus. “Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Aber ich meine nicht. Es läuft momentan nicht so gut und naja. Mein letzter Verkauf war vor…” Er hob seine Hand und zählte mit seinen Fingern. “.. vor sechs Wochen, oder so?” Dies erklärte womöglich den Alkohol. Aber wunderlich war es schon, dass ein Waffengeschäft nicht mehr so gut lief, wenn man bedachte, dass sie doch die gefährlichste Stadt seien. Nun, die Täter hatten wohl alle schon ihr Arsenal.  
  
“Scheiße.”, fluchte Jean daraufhin aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er sie in die Luft hob und kurz darauf hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. Eren nickte zustimmend und rieb sich einen Moment über den Nasenrücken. “Sie kennen doch bestimmt ihre Konkurrenz, oder?”, fragte er daraufhin. “Da, wo der Laden etwas besser läuft.” Pixis schnaubte verärgert, als er daran erinnerte wurde, nickte aber stumm. “Mögen Sie uns den Laden nennen? Vielleicht haben unsere Kollegen da mehr Glück, oder wir.” Immerhin konnten sie nicht wissen, ob sich jemand darum gekümmert hatte. Für einen Moment sagte Pixis nicht, seufzte dann aber. “Keith Shadis, heißt er, er hat auch einen Laden. Nicht weit von hier. Wegen ihm gehe ich zugrunde! Könnt ihm gerne einen Arschtritt von mir mitgeben.” Der Grünäugige hob nur für einen Augenblick die Augenbraue, bevor er sich an seinen Partner wandte und zunickte. Dieser nickte zurück und ohne weitere Worte verließen sie den Laden.  
  
Jean griff nach dem Funkgerät, welches man damals in seinen Wagen eingebaut hatte, damit er diesen als Dienstfahrzeug nutzen konnte. “Einheit 104 hier. Suchen die Adresse des Waffenladens von jemanden unter dem Namen Keith Shadis.”, erklärte er und auf der anderen Seite der Leitung ertönte eine Stimme. “Einen Moment bitte.”, verlangte sie und es wurde still. Geduldig warteten die beiden Ermittler. “Der Laden heißt “Shadis Guns”, Corpseck 23B.”, erklärte sie und der Motor wurde angelassen, nachdem sich die beiden bedankten und verabschiedeten.  
  
Der Laden war deutlich größer als jener von Pixis und in Jeans Augen hätte Eren schwören können, ein Glänzen gesehen zu haben. Seine Faszination für Waffen war schon manchmal etwas beängstigend, musste Eren zugeben. Wobei es ihm dafür aber wunderte, dass sein Partner eine winzige Wohnung hatte, wo nicht ein einziges Gewehr an der Wand hing. Vielleicht hätte er seine Karriere doch auf das Gegenteil eines Polizisten lenken sollen. Direkt beim illegalen Waffenhandel. Theoretisch müsste dies der Traum sein. Eren ließ die Schultern kreisen, als er zur Theke ging und aus dem Hinterraum kam sofort ein glatzköpfiger Mann angeschlichen. War das eine Bedingung um Waffenverkäufer zu sein? Er besaß dunkle Augen und das Spitzbärtchen an seinem Kinn war sorgfältig… spitz gekämmt.  
Wie zuvor zog Eren seine Marke aus der Tasche und stellte sich vor. “Trost Police Department. Wir ermitteln in einem Mordfall. Wir wollen ihre letzten Verkäufe einsehen.”, erklärte er kurz und der Mann hinter der Theke blickte weiterhin finster drein. Vertiefte seinen Blick und bohrte Eren förmlich in den Boden. Jean gesellte sich zu ihnen und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. “Uhm, ist alles okay?”, fragte er leise Eren und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. “Keine Ahnung. Haben Sie mich verstanden?” Shadis reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und holte tief Luft. “Ihr Cops werdet auch immer jünger.”, knurrte er. “Grünschnäbel. Zu meiner Zeit waren es noch ordentliche Männer. Ihr seid ja noch Kinder.” Blinzelnd schauten sich die Ermittler an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Eren rieb kurzzeitig die Zähne aufeinander und knurrte unterdrückt.  
“Wenn sie uns nicht bald Ihre Aufzeichnungen geben, werden wir Sie mit aufs Revier nehmen und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer hier die große Klappe hat.”, ermahnte Jean und Keith zog die Augen schmal.  
“Hör mal Freundchen, nur weil ihr eine Marke tragt, seid ihr nicht klüger oder besser als ich, verstanden? Was glaubt ihr denn wer ihr seid? Kinder! Sag ich da nur. Überhaupt keine lebenswichtige Erfahrung. Alles nur antrainierte Weisheit.”  
“Sir, gehen wir recht in der Annahme, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen haben?”, warf Eren ein und hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue, während er die Arme wieder vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Jean schmunzelte und stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte, lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und gab somit seine Dienstwaffe zum Vorschein, die unter seinem Arm in der Halterung verstaut war. Es war schon fast zu einer angewöhnten Geste geworden, wenn ihnen Leute auf die Nerven gingen.  
Grummelnd gab Shadis fürs erste nach und griff unter die Theke und gab das Buch zur Verfügung. Wieder war es Eren, der seine Nase darin vertiefte und Jean behielt seine schmalen Augen auf den Glatzköpfigen gerichtet. “Sind Sie immer so vorlaut zu ihren Kunden?”  
“Ihr seid nicht meine Kunden.”, schnappte er sofort und hob das Kinn weiter, als würde es ihn größer erscheinen lassen.  
  
Jean hatte sich entschieden, dass er diesen Mann hasste. Oh und wie. Er wünschte sich förmlich er würde etwas falsches machen, damit er dessen Nase gezielt brechen könnte. Keine Sekunde wandte er seinen Blick ab und starrte den Mann an, der etwas nervöser wurde. Perfekt.  
  
Lediglich das Seufzen seines Partners ließ ihn dann doch den Blick abwenden und er runzelte die Stirn, da er schon ahnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. “Nichts.”, grummelte der Grünäugige und schüttelte den Kopf unterstützend. “Verdammt”, knurrte Jean daraufhin und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um hinaus zu gehen, natürlich ohne sich zu verabschieden. Nun konnten sie nur hoffen, dass ihre Kollegen etwas in Erfahrung gebracht hätte, doch anstatt sich dem schon zu vergewissern, überlegten sie der Frau des Opfers einen Besuch abzustatten. Möglicherweise würde sich dabei mehr ergeben und sollte sie im Besitz der Waffe sein, würde sich dies gewiss herausstellen. Natürlich war es eigentlich nicht so einfach, ein Haus zu durchsuchen, doch Jean machte sich dabei keine Sorgen. Er kannte Levi und er würde schneller einen Durchsuchungsbefehl durchgeben, als Mrs. Zeramusky sich beschweren könne. Allerdings hatten die beiden Ermittler es nach der einfachen Aktion nicht mehr sonderlich eilig und sie schlenderten gemütlich zum Wagen. Unterwegs warf Eren seinem Partner eine Zigarette zu und zündete sie gleich darauf an, ebenso wie Jean.  Sie lehnten sich gegen die Karosserie und schaute entspannt auf die Straße.  
  
“Wir können ihr aber nicht vorwerfen, ihren Mann umgebracht zu haben.”, stellte Eren nach einem Zug klar und vergrub seine freie Hand in der Hosentasche.  
Jean hingegen pustete den Rauch gen Himmel und leckte sich für einen Moment über die Lippen, bevor er seinem Kopf zur Seite kippte und mit einer gehobenen Braue den anderen anblickte. “Warum nicht? Setzt sie schön unter Druck.”  
“Wir haben keinerlei Beweise dafür. Das ist total dämlich.”, brummte er und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Einige Autos rauschten vorbei und eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, als würden sie überlegen. Für Jean natürlich ausgeschlossen. Er hatte sich gerade nur überlegt zu dem Kleidungsgeschäft gegenüber zu gehen, um sich einen neuen Anzug zu besorgen. Es schnipste vor seinem Gesicht und er zuckte mit dem Kopf zurück. “Hörst du mir zu? Gott, Jean, du bist so ein dämlicher Bolzen.”  
“Ein Bolzen? Du wirst immer kreativer, Eren. Ich bewundere das.”  
“Ich hasse dich, weißt du das? Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Wir können ihr das nicht vorhalten. Es geht hier um Mord, nicht um einen Taschendiebstahl.”  
“Ja ja, schon okay. Aber was ist denn aus böser Cop, guter Cop geworden? Nicht mal eine Anspielung?”  
“Jean!”  
“Ist ja gut.” Er ließ die Zigarette auf den Boden fallen und drehte für einen Moment die Sohle seines Schuhs darüber, bis das Glühen stoppte. “Wir schauen einfach mal, ob der Gute ein paar Feinde hatte.”  
  
Die Adresse von Millius herauszufinden war nun wirklich nicht das Problem für die Polizei. Der Zeramusky Haushalt lebte, überraschenderweise, sogar in der Nähe des Parks. Sie schienen etwas mehr Geld zur Verfügung zu haben, zumal Millius bei der Bank tätig gewesen war. Seine Frau war als Hausfrau beschäftigt, was sie wohl in Zukunft ändern musste. Ihr Name war Charlotte Zeramusky und sie war ein Jahr älter als er. Als die Tür sich öffnete und die Frau, ihre Augen waren dunkel unterlaufen und leicht rot, schwiegen die Ermittler für einen Moment. Sie hatte blondes, hochgestecktes Haar und ihr Bleistiftrock ging ihr bis zu den Knien. Er umschmeichelte ihre kurvige und durchaus attraktive Form. Sie trug eine Bluse mit Rüschen und langen, luftigen Ärmeln. Sie trug keine Schuhe und auch nicht den zeitlich typischen roten Lippenstift. Im Gegenteil, sie war ungeschminkt, aber gut gekleidet. Wahrscheinlich weil dies das einzige war, was sie im Schrank hatte. Gerade als Eren seinen Mund öffnen wollte, trat sie schon leicht schniefend zur Seite und tappte Barfuß über die dunklen Holzdielen und über den runden Teppich, welcher sich im Wohnzimmer vollstreckte. Ohne auf Anweisungen zu warten setzte sie sich in den ausgesprochen hässlichen Sessel. Grünblau gestreift und schon teilweise etwas ausgeblichen. Aber Jean wollte den Geschmack von anderen nicht in Frage stellen, sie hatten gerade einen anderen Grund für ihre Anwesenheit. Eren stellte sich schließlich vor und zeigte schlussendlich auch seine Marke, obwohl sie schon von ihrer Anwesenheit in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war.  
  
“Ihr Verlust tut uns aufrichtig Leid, Mrs. Zeramusky.”, erklärte Eren und öffnete den Knopf seiner Anzugjacke, bevor er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte.  
Sie nickte nur schwach. “Es ist ja nicht Eure Schuld.”, murmelte sie. Ihre Stimme war leise, glich einem wispern. “Ich kann es nur einfach nicht fassen. Wer tut so etwas?”  
“So unangenehm dies auch sein mag, aber das selbe wollten wir Sie fragen. Wir suchen nach allen Beweisen die wir kriegen können. Sie kennen nicht zufällig Leute aus Ihrem Umfeld die möglicherweise etwas.. negativ auf Sie oder Ihn gestimmt sind?”  
  
Jean hatte sich nicht zu seinem Partner gesellt, sondern schlenderte etwas beunruhigend durch den Raum, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kommode, als er an dieser vorbeiging. Charlotte, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, spannte sich etwas an und Eren beobachtete, wie sie ihn, ohne den Kopf in dessen Richtung zu drehen, beobachtete. Natürlich beunruhige es jemanden, wenn ein Polizist ohne Worte herumschlich.  
  
“Uhm, also.. Nicht das ich wüsste.”, murmelte sie und knetete das Taschentuch in ihren Händen so sehr, dass Fusseln entstanden und sie diese von ihrem Rock strich. Eren beobachtete sie und lächelte freundlich. Währenddessen war Jean hinter Eren angekommen und bohrte seine Hände in die Lehne des Sofas und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. “Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn ich mich etwas umsehe, oder?”, fragte er, wobei man in seiner Stimme einen leichten Unterton vernahm der bedeutete, dass dies mehr eine Aussage war, als eine Frage.  
  
Schwach nickte sie und Jean lächelte schief, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht begab und mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt von dannen zog. Sein Partner blickte ihm für einen Moment nach und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Eren wusste, dass Jean gefallen daran hatte, den Cop zu spielen, der alles als Beweis benutzen würde und somit den Zeugen oder Verdächtigen Angst einjagte. Tief holte der Braunhaarige Luft, bevor er sich an sie zurück wendete.  
  
“Ich möchte ganz ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, bisher sind Sie unsere einzige Hoffnung auf Hinweise für die Aufklärung. Gab es wirklich niemanden der ihm dies hätte antun können? Haben Sie keine Angst offen mit mir zu sprechen. Jede Aussage hilft uns weiter.”, versuchte er auf sie einzureden und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. Irgendwie musste er ihr den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie nur das beste wollten und dass sie sogar jemanden beschuldigen sollte, selbst wenn sie dies vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Immerhin war niemand wirklich darüber erfreut, wenn er oder sie bei der Polizei angeschwärzt wurde.  
  
Der Mann mit der schwarzen Weste und dem weißen Hemd stolzierte durch den Flur und achtete darauf jeden Winkel in Augenschein zu nehmen. Inzwischen hatten sie seine Hände nach vorne bewegt und er strich förmlich über die Möbelstücke. Eigentlich war dies total sinnlos, aber er hatte sich diese Vorgehensweise angewöhnt. Als wolle er eine Verbindung zum Raum aufbauen, als würde er somit schneller zu Hinweisen kommen. Den ersten Raum, den er als Interessant einstufte, war das Schlafzimmer. Ein Raum, in welchem die Zeramuskys definitiv ihre Zeit verbracht hatten. Es war erstaunlich ordentlich. Das Bett war gemacht und der Schlafanzug war ordentlich auf dem Laken zusammen gelegt worden, bereit für die Nacht. Der Raum war relativ groß und das Bett stand an der Wand mit der Nase in den Raum.  
  
“Uhm, ich weiß es nicht. Also, eigentlich.. Wir hatten keine… Feinde oder so was.”, stockte sie und rieb sich über den Hals, fummelte etwas nervös an ihrer Kette.  
  
Jeans Vorgehensweise war für den ein oder anderen vielleicht etwas fragwürdig, aber bisher hatte es immer zum gewünschten Ergebnis geführt, also warum sollte er es ändern? Das erste was er tat, war den Kleiderschrank aufzureißen. Sowohl Millius Kleidung wie auch die von Charlotte hatte in dem großen Holzschrank platz gefunden und waren ordentlich aufgehängt und zusammen gelegt. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte man eine auffällige Menge entfernt und verpackt, damit man aufgrund eines schlimmen Unfalles fliehen konnte. Zur Sicherheit hielt der Brünette also noch nach gepackten Koffern Ausschau, aber nichts. Das Schlafzimmer war sauber. Jean streckte die Hand nach dem Bild auf der Kommode aus und nahm es zur Hand. Darauf waren zwei Personen zu sehen, die sich fest in den Armen hielten und überglücklich drein schauten.  
  
“Naja, also… Millius und ich.. wir.. haben uns in der letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut verstanden.”, gestand sie und senkte den Blick zu Boden. “Er war oft lange aus und ich denke er hatte sich in einer Bar oder so was aufgehalten. Zumindest roch er immer sehr nach Alkohol wenn er ins Bett kam.”  
Eren seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, seine Stirn runzelte sich mitfühlend und er nickte schwach. “Das tut mir leid.”, murmelte er. “Wissen sie, ob er eine… zweite Frau hatte?”  
Charlotte hatte zwar schon selbst daran gedacht, aber es dann auch noch als Vermutung  von einem Ermittler zu hören, gab ihr den Rest. Sie brach in Tränen aus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Detektive war sofort auf den Beinen und kniete sich neben den Sessel, legte die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter und sprach ruhig auf sie ein.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit wandte sich Jean an die Küche und schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, rieb die Schale an seiner Weste ab und biss ohne zu zögern rein. Galt das schon als Amtsmissbrauch? Sie sollte sich mal nicht darüber aufregen, immerhin kümmerte sich jemand um ihren Mann. So viel Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber einer Leiche. Manche bekam nicht mal so viel während sie am Leben waren. Wahllos öffnete Jean ein paar Schubladen und ein Außenstehender hätte auch denken können, dass er einfach absolut keine Ahnung hätte. Im Grunde war es auch so, wie es aussah. Manchmal musste man einfach etwas rumprobieren und ein blindes Huhn fand bekanntlich auch mal ein Korn. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass er nun zufällig eine Smith & Wessons in der Küchenschublade neben den Löffeln fand, aber er war immer bereit für Überraschungen.  
  
“Shh, beruhigen Sie sich.”, flüsterte Eren und strich ihr sachte weiterhin über die Schulter. “Wie ich bereits sagte, alles könnte uns weiterhelfen.”  
Sie schluchzte weiterhin und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch, welches sie ergriffen hatte, unter den Augen die Tränen weg. “Ich weiß es nicht genau…”, seufzte sie. “Ich habe es vermutet. Er war immer so lange weg..”, wiederholte sie schluchzend.  
“Wissen sie, wo er gewesen war?”  
  
Jean runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn, als er die nächste Schublade öffnete und kleine Schächtelchen auffand. Es waren all jene wo man,- jepp, Jean klappte dieses auf und fand Streichhölzer im Inneren. Wäre es nur eines, hätte Jean es nicht merkwürdig gefunden, aber das Schubfach war nahezu übersät. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er die Schachtel zwischen seinen Fingern und suchte nach der Herkunft. Für gewöhnlich waren es welche, die man von Lokalen oder Bars bekam. “Green Pain”, war zart darauf geschrieben in einer grün geschwungenen Schrift und als er es weiter drehte, entdeckte er einen Buchstaben auf der Rückseite. Dieser war aber selbst draufgeschrieben.  
  
“Ja, dieses neue.. Dieser neue Jazzklub. _Green Pain_ oder so.”, flüsterte sie.  
“Woher wissen sie d-” Etwas traf Eren am Kopf und er rieb sich mit der freien Hand an der Stelle, ehe er sich umdrehte. “Hey, was soll das? Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielereien.”  
“Hör auf zu meckern und schau lieber nach.”  
“Huh?”  
Er griff nach dem Bewurfsmaterial und runzelte erst verwirrt die Stirn, bevor seine Miene sich erhellte und er ein ‘ahh’ von sich gab. Charlotte fing wieder an zu schluchzen. “Die hatte er jedes Mal mitgenommen, aber ich durfte sie niemals benutzen.”, erklärte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihr Gesicht wieder im Tuch vergrub.  
“Jedes mal?”  
“Es sind noch mehr in der Schublande.” Jean reckte das Kinn, ehe er einen weiteren bissen vom Apfel nahm. “Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn wir diese als… uhm, Beweißmaterial konfiszieren, oder?”  
Charlotte schaute nicht auf, sondern schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und Jean nahm dies als Einwilligung. Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt und stiefelte in die Küche um diese einzukassieren.  
  
Jean stellte fest, während er sie einsammelte, dass auf jeder Schachtel ein anderer Buchstabe stand, wobei sich manche wiederholten. Demnach konnte sie keine Reihenfolge. Aber es wäre gelacht, wenn sie dieses womöglich-Rätsel nicht lösen könnten.  


	6. "Sie sind schön, nicht wahr?"

Bevor sie die verletzte Frau zurück ließen, sprach Eren noch eine Weile gut auf sie ein und bat sie darum, sich zu melden, wenn sie etwas wisse und sie hatte versichert, dies zu tun. Mit den Schächtelchen eingetütet, fanden sich die beiden Detektive im Büro wieder. Sie erfuhren von den helfenden Kollegen, dass sie bei keinem Waffenladen, um welchen sie sich gekümmert hatten, das Model auffinden konnten. Zumindest nicht kürzlich verkauft. Der Täter besaß diese demnach schon eine ganze Weile, oder es war nicht bekannt, dass sie diese überhaupt hatte. Glücklicherweise tappten sie nun nicht vollkommen im dunkeln und hatten etwas, worum sie sich kümmern konnten.  
  
Eren hatte sich mit seinem Stuhl an Jeans Schreibtisch gesetzt, mit der Lehne nach vorne, sodass er seine Arme darauf verschränkte und seinen Kopf darauf platzierte, die Beine an den Seiten und mit einem fragenden Ausdruck. “Was sollen die Buchstaben bedeuten?”  
Jean rümpfte die Nase. “Wurde mir leider nicht gesagt.” Er schob die klappernden Schächtelchen hin und her und versuchte diese anzuordnen. Doch es war nicht sonderlich einfach vierzehn verschiedene Möglichkeiten auszutesten, ohne zu wissen, was sie ergeben sollten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jean gab ein genervtes Raunen von sich. “Ach, leck mich doch.”, fluchte er und schnipste mit den Fingern gegen die Anordnung. Eren reagierte nicht und starrte nur gedankenverloren darauf, als erwarte er, die Antwort würde kommen.  
  
“Vielleicht ist der Kerl auch einfach gelangweilt.”, seufzte Eren und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Diesmal war es Jean der an dieser Einfachheit zweifelte und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “Ich glaube nicht. Niemand sammelt so was und wenn, dann werden sie auch benutzt.”  
  
Am Rande der Verzweiflung vergrub Jean seine Hände in den Haaren und zog leicht daran, als er sich über den Tisch beugte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Warum hatten sie so wenige Anhaltspunkte? Wenn sich nur einfach am Tatort die Täter stellen könnten, weil sie zu doof waren, wegzurennen. Es würde so vieles erleichtern. Aber warum beschwerte er sich nun? Vorher hatte er sich so etwas sogar gewünscht.  
  
Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und kippte sich den letzten Schluck vom kalten Kaffee hinunter, den er sich vorher gemacht hatte. “Ich geh frische Luft schnappen.”, sagte er Eren bescheid und dieser machte eine nickende Geste. “Verstanden.”, murmelte er dazu und ging die Tatortbilder durch, auf der Suche nach möglichen Beweisen.  
  
Draußen stellte Jean wieder fest, dass er seine Zigaretten vergessen hatte und er seufzte erneut. Nun, er wollte auch frische Luft schnappen, nun hatte er die Gelegenheit. Mit den Händen in der Hosentasche lehnte er außerhalb des Departments an der Wand und schaute umher. Eigentlich waren Menschenleben doch so einfach und einfältig. Ja, Jean dachte gerne mal über den Sinn des Lebens nach. Sie wurden geboren, bekamen einen Namen und mussten sich dann erst einen richtigen Namen machen. Jeder wollte etwas sein, anstatt mit dem zu Leben was sie hatten. Die einen schlugen den politischen Weg ein, die anderen versuchten sich als Schauspieler und wieder andere verstanden es nicht ganz und wählten den falschen Weg. Es gab Mörder die waren berühmt, so falsch es klang. Irgendwie sah Jean allgemein keinen Sinn in der ganzen Sache. Warum war man so bestrebt danach etwas zu haben, was niemand hatte? Meistens Geld und Ruhm, und dafür wurde wortwörtlich alles getan. Man musste nicht direkt gegen das Gesetzt verstoßen um ein Verbrecher zu sein.  
  
Das tatenlose Rumstehen störte den Braunhaarigen nach wenigen Sekunden und ließ seine Fingergelenke knacken. Der Autoschlüssel klimperte in seiner Hosentasche und er ging langsam zu seinem Wagen. Während Eren sich die Bilder ansah, so dachte er, würde er selbst einfach noch einen Blick auf den Tatort werfen. Möglicherweise hatten sie etwas offensichtliches übersehen, was noch immer noch da sein könnte.  
  
Der Trostgarten war schnell erreicht und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto trauriger fand er den Namen. Natürlich, es war wegen ihrer Stadt, aber der Grund lag auf der Hand. Andererseits, Trost war etwas Gutes. Jean bemerkte wieder, weswegen er manchmal froh war, Eren an seiner Seite zu haben. Er dachte dann nicht an so merkwürdige Sachen. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wie schnell er an die Stelle zurück gekehrt war, an welcher vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Leiche gesessen hatte. Mit den Gedanken leicht abwesend stand er da und blickte mit seitlich geneigten Kopf auf die Bank, die ziemlich gründlich geputzt worden war. Hanji hatte gemeint, er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht dort gestorben und Eren behauptete, das Opfer sei absichtlich so platziert worden, ansonsten hätte sich die Person mehr Mühe damit gemacht, die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen, anstatt auf eine Bank zu zerren. Er hatte also eine Affäre, mit jemanden, dessen Namen sie nicht kannten. Zumindest war dies die Annahme. Der nächste Anhaltspunkt wäre der Jazzklub. Jean kamen die Kirschblüten wieder in den Sinn und sein Blick ging hinauf und er suchte mit seinen Augen nach den Bäumen, die ihre Blüten nahezu überall vom Wind hintragen ließen. Er drehte sich von der Bank weg und langsam ging er über den knirschenden Untergrund. Vor einem der Bäume, mitten auf einer grünen Wiese, blieb er stehen. Zögerlich zog er eine Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und streckte diese in die Höh, wollte einen tiefhängenden Ast mit den rosigen Blüten berühren. .  
  
“Sie sind schön, nicht wahr?”  
  
Jean schreckte zusammen und seine Hand zog er sofort zurück, mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen war und sein Herz machte einen verschreckten Satz. Er schaute in das Gesicht einer bekannten Person. Diese lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen, hatte dabei leicht die Augen geschlossen und sah in seinem weißen Hemd, mit dem Pullunder ziemlich gezwungen gepflegt und.. albern aus, wie Jean befand. Das Sonnenlicht schmiegte sich förmlich an sein Gesicht und seine Sommersprossen wirkten noch deutlicher, als beim ersten Treffen.  
  
“Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.”, fügte er zügig hinzu und sein Lächeln verschwand für den Moment. Allerdings hielt es nicht lange an, da er schon die Mundwinkel wieder zucken ließ, als er bemerkte, dass Jean noch immer mit einem perplexen Gesicht da stand, als hätte man ihn bei einer Straftat erwischt.  
  
“N-nein, schon okay. Marco, richtig?”  
Das Lächeln verstärkte sich und er nickte schwach. “Ja, genau. Und.. uhm, Kirschstein?”  
“Jean Kirschstein, ja.”  
“Jean.”, wiederholte er leise, als könne er sich diesen dadurch besser merken. Für einen Moment zog Jean es in Erwägung ihn zu bitten ihn mit dem Nachnamen und Sir anzusprechen, immerhin war er hier eine Autoritätsperson, aber letztendlich empfand er es als zu spät.  
Ehe er sich versah, stand Marco neben ihm und schaute hinauf, wie er selbst es vorher getan hatte.  
“Suchst du eine verirrte Katze? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Mordkommission sich nun auch um so was kümmert.”, scherzte er leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Die Sache mit dem Pullunder konnte er immer noch nicht verstehen. Darin sah man irgendwie Pseud-Intelligent aus.  
“Nun, irgendwann wirst du mir dafür danken, wenn du von einer tollwütigen Katze bedroht wirst, dass es jemanden wie mich gibt, der die Biester fängt.”, entgegnete Jean und verzog dabei keine Miene.  
Marco blinzelte ihm entgegen, bevor er wieder sein Lächeln aufsetzte. “Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sich das lohnt, so viel Bargeld habe ich gar nicht dabei.”  
“Das weiß das Viech aber nicht.”  
“Du magst keine Katzen, oder?”  
“Absolut nicht.”  
Das schwache Lachen ließ Jean zur Seite blicken, da er inzwischen wieder in die Baumkrone geschaut hatte. “Sag mal Marco, verfolgst du Beamten für eine gute Story?”  
Das Lachen verstummte. “W-wieso?”, schnappte er und zog den Kopf etwas zurück, seine braunen Augen waren geweitet. “Gibt es etwa eine gute Story?”  
Entsetzt schüttelte Jean den Kopf. Er hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen. Er war etwas größer und breiter, allerdings schüchterte Jean dies definitiv nicht ein. Vor allem nicht, wenn jemand so gekleidet war, Sommersprossen hatte und ein Lächeln besaß, welches vermuten ließ, dass er älteren Leuten über die Straße half oder wegen verlorene Geldbörsen der Person hinterher rannte.  
  
“Und selbst wenn, ich dürfte dies sicherlich nicht weitersagen. Schon gar nicht jemanden von der Zeitung.”, antwortete er und kreiste mit seinen Schultern. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Blick gesenkt, immer noch ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Levi würde mich sonst eigenhändig erwürgen.”, fügte Jean noch hinzu und rümpfte die Nase.  
“Levi? Das ist der Captain, oder?”, fragte Marco nach und seine Stimme klang etwas kleinlauter als zuvor.  
“Ja, genau. Der Giftzwer- Hey! Wie machst du das?”  
“Wie mache ich was?”, erneut schaute Marco ihn entsetzt und mit größeren Augen an. Schützend hatte er die Hände aus den Taschen gezogen und hob sie etwas auf Brusthöhe, als wolle er jegliche Schuld von sich stoßen.  
“Mich so zum Reden bringen. Ich warne dich, wenn dies auch nur in kleinster Weise irgendwo erwähnt wird, finde ich dich.” Wobei er langsam den Eindruck hatte, dass Marco ihn viel eher finden würde. Er musste gestehen, dass er ziemlich paranoid klang.  
“Nein, niemals. Warum sollte ich? Außerdem habe ich momentan sowieso nichts zu berichten.”, seufzte er und seine Schultern senkten sich. Jean machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen, während er seinen Weg zurück zu der Bank ging. Etwas verwundert und leicht verletzt blickte der gesprenkelte Mann zu dem ehemaligen Standort des Detectives und folgte diesem dann zügig. “Warum gehst du einfach?”  
Dieses “du” machte ihn irgendwie wahnsinnig.  
“Warum nicht?”  
“Uhm, ich weiß nicht, weil das unhöflich ist?”  
“Ich habe niemals behauptet höflich zu sein.”  
  
Grummelnd ließ Marco dies für den Moment auf sich beruhen. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass der Brünette etwas Eigen war und anscheinend nicht wirklich viel von ihm hielt, oder seine Arbeit. Die Person, die er dabei traf, war so uninteressant für ihn, wie die Kiesel auf dem Weg. Glücklicherweise war Marco kein nachtragender Mensch und er musste gestehen, etwas an dem Mann interessierte ihn. Wahrscheinlich einfach die Tatsache, dass er sich um die Sache kümmerte, die sich am Morgen hier im Park abgespielt hatte. Aus welchem Grund hätte er sonst hier sein sollen? Marcos Reportergeist war geweckt worden und er würde nicht locker lassen, bis der Ermittler Infos ausspuckte.  
  
“Habt ihr schon einen Verdacht?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig und stellte sich wieder direkt neben den bewaffneten Mann, welcher mit einem angestrengt wirkenden Blick auf die Bank starrte, in der Hoffnung, die Antwort auf diese Frage würde irgendwie dort eingeritzt sein.  
“Du tust es schon wieder.”, murmelte Jean allerdings nur als Antwort und der Schwarzhaarige griff sich ertappt an den Nacken, wo er sich nervös kratzte. “Entschuldigung. Fragen stellen liegt mir irgendwie im Blut.”  
  
Jean dachte nach. Das mindestens zweite Mal diese Woche. Es würde nicht lange dauern und die Presse würde wie eine Horde von Bienen aus ihrem Nest fliegen und das Gebäude belagern und Levi mit anrufen terrorisieren, wenn sich herum sprach, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen “spontanen” Mord handelte, sondern um etwas mehr. Sobald Affären involviert waren, zwitscherten sie wie Jungvögel bei ihrer Gier nach Nahrung. Was war, wenn er allerdings der jenige war, der diese Ehre jemand anderem erteilte? Marco war neu, soweit er dies verstanden hatte und Jeans erster Eindruck war durchaus ein anderer, als bei den anderen Reportern. Außerdem könne er seine Behauptung gut machen, dass er nicht das Zeug dazu hätte, aufzusteigen und sich einen Namen zu machen. Wer wusste, wie sich die ganze Geschichte entwickelte und irgendwie vermutete Jean, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen noch auf eine gewisse Weise steuern konnte, wenn es um seine Berichte ging. Levi mochte gute Nachrichten, besonders, wenn es um sein Department ging. Sprich, alle hatten etwas davon. Marcos Exklusivstory, Levis guter Ruf und er käme mit einem Schulterklopfen davon.  
  
“Sag, Marco, du willst dich um die Story kümmern, oder?”  
Der gesprenkelte junge Mann zuckte mit den Kopf in Jeans Richtung und seine Augen hatten sich geweitet, sodass sich das Sonnenlicht in diesen hell reflektierte. Während er mit seinem linken Auge etwas zuckte, und es zukneifen musste, reagierte sein rechtes Auge kaum und Jean fragte sich, wie das möglich sein konnte, da man nicht einfach so ins Licht starren konnte. Für gewöhnlich nicht. Letztendlich wurde auch ihm die Sonne lästig und er schirmte diese mit der Hand ab.  
“Soll das heißen.. Ich darf..?”  
“Mit Bedingungen natürlich.”, ging der Braunhaarige dazwischen und zuckte dabei mit den Augenbrauen, da die Euphorie des anderen doch sehr überraschte, auch wenn er nichts anderes hätte erwarten sollen.  
“Oh mein Gott! Danke, danke, danke!”  
Ehe sich Jean versah, war er in eine kräftige und überschwängliche Umarmung gezogen worden und er rümpfte die Nase, hatte seine Arme etwas angehoben, legte diese aber nicht um den Schwarzhaarigen, der nach wenigen Sekunden auch bemerkte, dass er etwas zu weit gegangen war.  
“Oh, um, entschuldige. Ich habe mich nur so gefreut..”  
“Schon okay..”, entgegnete er leicht räuspernd und klopfte sich über die Weste, als hätte Marco dieses übermäßig zerknittert oder verschmutzt, was natürlich banal war. “Aber du hast dir gar nicht die Bedingungen angehört.”  
“Die werden bestimmt nicht schlimm sein!… Oder?”  
“Och, ich habe sie mir ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht ausgedacht, aber das werde ich jetzt erledigen.”  
Marco nickte und das Lächeln war wieder auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. “Uhm, soll ich dann morgen.. übermorgen… irgendwann vorbei kommen?”  
  
“Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache jetzt klären, was sagst du?” Eigentlich war ihm die Meinung des anderen egal. Wenn er jetzt keine Zeit hätte, würde sich die Sache eben gegessen haben, er war immerhin der, der hier die Entscheidungen traf.  
“Oh, klingt gut. Ich hatte sowieso nur meinen freien Tag genossen.”  
“Bist du mit dem Wagen?” Mit diesem klapprigen Wagen, den er eigentlich von der Straße verbannen sollte.  
“Nein, ich bin zu Fuß.”  
“Hmh, wohnst du hier in der Nähe?”  
“Relativ, ja.”  
Jean nickte in die Richtung seines Wagens. “Komm mit, Bodt. Ich stelle dich einer Freundin vor.”

* * *

  
  
Der Braus Imbiss war wie immer spärlich besetzt, aber dies störte Jean nicht im geringsten, auch wenn er es Sasha gönnen würde. Marco war anscheinend zuvor noch nicht dort gewesen, da er sich interessiert umblickte und Jean könnte schwören, dass es Begeisterung war. Hatte er noch nie einen Imbiss gesehen?  
  
In dem Moment, als die Tür zu schlug, war Sasha schon angesprungen gekommen.  
“Oh Jean, du bist spät!”  
Sie hopste ihm um den Hals und etwas unbehaglich klopfte Jean ihr auf den Rücken, bevor sie abließ und verdutzt den Schwarzhaarigen anschaute. Dieser schaute nicht weniger unbehaglich. “Uhm, was ist mit Eren passiert?” Die Frage war nicht an den Sommersprossigen gerichtet, wie sie beide feststellten.  
“Das ist Marco, er wird über den neusten Fall schreiben.” Sasha konnte man es sagen, bei ihr machte er sich keine Sorgen, dass sie auf eigene Faust Tratsch über ihn herum erzählen würde, außerdem wusste sie auch nichts über den Fall.  
Freundlich lächelte der Größere wieder und er nickte schwach. “Freut mich, Ms… Braus?”  
“Oh, so förmlich. Du kannst mich Sasha nennen! Freunde von Jean, sind doch auch meine!”  
Jean zuckte zusammen. “Wir sind keine Freunde, das ist rein geschäftlich.”  
“Achso. Na, was solls. Trotzdem das Übliche?”  
“Gerne.”  
  
Gerade als Marco etwas hatte bestellen wollen, war sie schon verschwunden und Jean drückte ihn sachte zu dem Tisch, an welchem er für gewöhnlich mit Eren saß. “Also, ich hoffe du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis.”, begann er, als er sich setzte und seine Hände aneinander rieb, als wäre das Essen schon da und er konnte es kaum abwarten.  
“Uff, gut genug, denke ich. Warum?” Er hatte es Jean gleich getan und saß mit den Armen verschränkt am Tisch und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, während er die Brauen etwas zusammen zog.  
“Weil ich dir die Bedingungen aufzählen werde, aber du wirst Zeit der Welt haben um mich danach immer wieder zu fragen.”  
Nun wurde der Schwarzhaarige noch verwirrter und seine Stirn schmerzte ihm fast, so sehr zog er diese zusammen.  
“Bedingung Nummer eins, du wirst nur schreiben, was Eren oder ich dir erlauben und diktieren.”  
Der Braunhaarige stützte seinen Kopf mit dem Arm und drückte dessen Ellenbogen in die Tischplatte, während er mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf der Tischdecke klopfte. Er überlegte sich weiterhin ein paar Bedingungen. “Deine Artikel wirst du nur im Beisein von einem von uns schreiben, sodass wir das überschauen können. Solltest du es nicht tun und etwas veröffentlichen, was uns nicht passt, platzt der deal. Uhm-” Er überlegte und tippte sich an das Kinn, bevor er in die Aufmerksamen braunen Augen schaute, die ihn unbewegt beäugten. “Als aufstrebender Reporter solltest du sicherlich immer ganz frisch an die Artikel kommen, oder?”  
Schwach nickte Marco.  
“Gut, dann wirst du mit uns kommen. Dein Chef wird es schon verstehen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du momentan für die Polizei arbeitest.”  
  
Jean kamen wieder Erens Worte in den Sinn. Darüber, dass der Mord möglicherweise Absicht war und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass man den Täter möglicherweise etwas quälen sollte. Mörder, die eine Absicht verfolgten hatten meistens das Problem mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein und wenn sie sich gekränkt fühlten, wurden sie gerne übermütig. Möglicherweise wäre dies auch eine Chance, ihn hinaus zu locken.  
  
“I-ich soll für euch arbeiten?”, stockte der Schwarzhaarige etwas und bevor Jean antworten konnte, ertönten schwere Schritte hinter ihnen. Bertholdt stellte zwei Teller vor den beiden Männern ab und zückte zwei Getränke aus der Tasche seiner Schürze. Es waren zwei Wasserflaschen und er öffnete sie wieder mit dem Messer, wie vor einem Tag. Jean kam dieser Mann noch immer etwas suspekt vor und Marco schien es nicht ganz anders zu gehen. Der Braunhaarige zog die Augen schmal, während er beobachtete, wie Marco nach unten schielte und dabei fiel ihm etwas merkwürdiges auf.  
  
Bertholdt war wieder schweigend gegangen und Jean legte den Kopf schief. Sein Blick noch immer auf Marco geheftet, welcher sich langsam etwas unsicher fühlte, aufgrund des Anstarren. “W-was ist denn?”  
“Sag mal..” Jean lehnte sich etwas über das Essen und beäugte die braunen, großen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher etwas mit dem Kopf zurück zuckte, aufgrund der ungemütlichen Nähe. Der Detective lehnte den Kopf weiter zur Seite und inspizierte das Aussehen des anderen. “J-jean..”  
Dieser bemerkte, wie sich das linke Auge Marcos auf ihn fixierte, während das andere sich wie abwesend gerade mal um ein Zucken bemühte. Als könne er es kaum bewegen, als.. wäre es nicht echt. Das Sonnenlicht, dass durch das Fenster schien, reflektierte wieder stark in diesem und Jean konnte erkennen, dass sich die Pupille nicht zusammen zog. Nicht so, wie das andere. “Was ist mit deinem Auge?”  
  
Stille. In der Mimik des anderen veränderte sich etwas, als wäre er erinnert worden an etwas, was Jean nicht hatte wissen können. Marco schaute zur Seite und seine Hände, die das Besteck ergriffen hatte, zogen sich etwas fester darum. “… Ein Unfall.”  
“Und deswegen kannst du es nicht mehr bewegen?”  
“Es ist ein falsches Auge.”, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, als würde er sich dafür schämen und prompt war es Jean unangenehm. “Oh.”  
“Du stellst viele Fragen.”, schmunzelte Marco daraufhin und versuchte entschuldigend aufzuschauen.  
“Fragen stellen liegt mir irgendwie im Blut.”, antwortete er und er erwiderte das entschuldigende Lächeln. Hätte er weiterhin aufgeschaut und sich nicht sofort an sein Essen gewandt, hätte er gesehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn noch eine Weile etwas perplex ansah. Leise richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit an das Essen und Jean war etwas schockiert von sich selbst. Das war wirklich verdammt unhöflich gewesen, irgendwie. So sehr war er wohl noch nie in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Nannte man dies so? Wie dem auch war, das Essen war natürlich wunderbar und Jean fiel wieder ein, was Marco zuvor gesagt hatte, bevor sie von dem riesigen Mann gestört worden waren. Er schluckte hinunter, was er sich in den Mund geschoben hatte und nahm einen Schluck vom Wasser.  
  
“Übrigens, ja.- Ja, du musst wohl für uns arbeiten, wenn du den Artikel schreiben willst. Du wirst vor Ort sein, darfst dir ein Bild davon machen, wie grausam die Welt ist, und dann schreibst du, was wir dir erlauben zu schreiben.” Wenn er drüber nachdachte, klang dies alles ziemlich harsch. Aber was tat man nicht alles. Auch Marco schluckte erst einmal, bevor er sprechen konnte, sein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck verriet entweder, dass er die Idee akzeptierte, oder das Essen ebenso genoss.  
  
“Okay.” Oder beides.  
“Okay?”  
“Ja, okay.”  
“Mehr nicht?”  
“Was denn mehr? Soll ich auch Bedingungen aufstellen?”  
“Ich hätte zumindest so etwas in der Art erwartet. Für gewöhnlich nehmt ihr so was nie einfach hin.”  
“Ihr?” Die Augenbraue von Marco hob sich wieder an, als er sich das Gemüse auf seiner Gabel in den Mund schob.  
“Na, ihr von der Zeitung.”  
“Dasch klingscht gansch schön herablasschend.”, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und Jean wusste nicht genau warum, aber darüber musste er etwas lachen. Sowohl über das Nuscheln, sowie über die Aussage.  
“Daran solltest du dich gewöhnen. Abgesehen davon, haben die nichts anderes verdient. Dieses Pack voller geldgieriger Idioten, die alles tun würden um eine interessante Story zu bekommen.”  
Der Blick, den Marco ihm daraufhin zuwarf, hatte etwas trauriges und die braunen Augen, die sich so ähnlich sahen, sodass Jean niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass eines davon falsch war, schenkten ihm den Eindruck, als würde es ihm leid tun, dass Jean solch einen Eindruck von Marcos Kollegen hatte. “Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeuge.”, lächelte er daraufhin und widmete sich wieder seinem verspäteten Mittag.  
  
“Warum hast du diesen Job überhaupt gewählt?”, fragte Jean nach einer Weile und trank erneut.  
“Ich möchte wissen wie die Ding ausgehen.”, antwortete Marco ohne viel nach zudenken und tat es dem Braunhaarigen wieder gleich. “Und du?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich denke, ich… um, ich weiß es nicht.”  
Marco blinzelte ihm entgegen. “Um die Mistkerle hinter Gitter zu bringen? Um den Menschen zu helfen? Um wieder für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen?”  
“Sicher, dass du den richtigen Job ausgesucht hast?”  
Marco seufzte. “Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich vertraue da lieber Leuten wie euch. Ich bin für so was nicht gemacht.”  
“Na, wie auch immer. Ich weiß es jedenfalls nicht. Ich habe mir noch nie wirklich Gedanken über die Leute gemacht, den geschadet wird. Es ist mein Job, ich erledige ihn und wenn sich das Gesetzt ändert, nehme ich es so hin und richte mich danach. Ich bin eher…”  
“Eher was?”  
“Nichts. Unwichtig.”  
  
Wieder plapperte er frei heraus, ohne im Hinterkopf zu behalten, dass dieser Mann vor ihm, sehr wohl alles zerstören könnte. Wer wusste, was der Schwarzhaarige an Informationen aus ihm hinaus saugen könnte um diese dann gegen ihn zu verwenden und einen schlechten Eindruck wollte er auch weniger hinterlassen, zumindest keinen weiteren. Nicht wie beim ersten Aufeinander treffen.


	7. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daheim bei Eren und Mikasa.

Lange hatten die beiden Männern nicht mehr miteinander verbracht. Jean kehrte zum Department zurück und hatte sich dort überlegt, dass der Schwarzhaarige fürs Erste Heim kehrte, oder wo auch immer sein Engelsherz ihn hinführen würde. Hauptsache er würde am nächsten Tag aufkreuzen. Nun musste der Brünette erstmal seinen Partner von der Sache überzeugen und hoffen, dass er nicht wieder seinen Hitzkopf einschaltete und irgendetwas dagegen hätte. Musste doch wirklich nicht sein, befand Jean, dabei fand er seine Idee ziemlich gut.   
  
“Heilige!”, rief Eren und legte die Hand an sein Herz. “Hast du mich erschrocken!” Jean schaute seinem verschlafenen Partner über die Schulter und hob eine schmale Augenbraue. “Habe ich dich etwa bei etwas erwischt, huh?”, scherzte er und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, welcher eigentlich jener seines Braunhaarigen Partners war. Dieser hatte es sich allerdings auf dem von Jean gemütlich gemacht und auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich die Kante einer Streichholzschachtel ab, auf welcher er geschlafen hatte. Amüsiert gluckste er und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.   
“Wie spät ist es denn?”, gähnte der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen und rieb sich den Dreck hinaus.   
“Keine Ahnung. Später Nachmittag vermutlich.”  
“Himmel, warst du lange weg. Wo warst du gewesen? Warst du bei Sasha? Hast du mir wenigstens was mit gebracht?”  
“Tze. Du überschätzt meine Zuneigung zu dir.”  
“Zuneigung? Oh Gott, hurgh. Nein. Bitte nicht.” Eren zog eine Grimasse und streckte seine Arme in die Luft und krümmte den Rücken. “Wie auch immer… Ich glaube, wenn wir so weiter machen, kommen wir niemals dahinter wer Millius auf dem Gewissen hatte.”  
“Hast du schon irgendwas heraus gefunden?” Er deutete auf die Streichholzschachteln und nahm eine zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, drehte und schüttelte sie etwas, als wolle er eine Antwort hinaus zwingen.   
“Hmmh, sehe ich so aus?”, schnaufte Eren und stützte seinen Kopf wieder mit seinem Arm von der Tischplatte. “Ich bin so verdammt müde wie schon lange nicht mehr.”  
“Ich merke es schon. Morgen werden wir sicherlich Fortschritte machen. Außerdem müssen wir uns benehmen.” Schwach lachte er und kickte die Schachtel zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Eren warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. “Wie darf ich das verstehen?”  
“Erinnerst du dich noch an den Reporter von letztens?”  
“Marcus?… Marc? Marco?”  
“Marco Bodt, richtig. Rein zufällig habe ich ihn im Park getroffen, als ich mir noch mal den Tatort anschauen wollte. Ich habe ihm erlaubt unseren Fall zu verfolgen. So als Wiedergutmachung für mein Verhalten als wir uns das erste Mal trafen.”  
Nun war es Eren, der eine braune Augenbraue hob und den Kopf neigte. “Wiedergutmachung? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht.”  
“Gut, eigentlich dachte ich auch nur, dass wir uns bei ihm sicherlich keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass er uns mit dem Artikel in den Rücken fällt. Levi freut sich doch immer wie ein Schoßhündchen, wenn er verhätschelt wird. Auch indirekt.”  
‘Hmh’, war aus Erens Kehle gebrummt und für einen Moment machte er den Anschein, als wäre er wieder eingeschlafen, wenn er nicht weiter gesprochen hätte. “Und was heißt unseren Fall verfolgen?”  
“Vor Ort, direkt hinter uns und er wird schreiben, was auch immer wir erlauben und verlangen. Nahezu ein Protokollant.”   
“Wiedergutmachung”, spottete Eren erneut und schüttelte den Kopf stärker. “Manchmal wundert es mich gar nicht, wenn sie schlecht über uns schreiben. Manchmal repräsentierst du zu hundert Prozent  wie egoistisch dieses Department sein kann.”  
“Immer wieder gerne.”, schmunzelte Jean und erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung. “Und jetzt schwing deinen Hintern aus meinem Stuhl, wir haben noch nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Wir fahren am besten morgen zum Green Pain und schauen mal, ob Millius schon auffällig war.”  
“Ach ja”, murmelte Eren und stapfte zu seinem Tisch zurück, während er den Stuhl hinter sich herzog. “Darüber hatte ich mich erkundigt, bevor ich eingeschlafen war.”  
“Verdammt, du hast sogar auf meine Unterlagen gesabbert. Du schuldest mir was, Eren.” Murrend knüllte er das Blatt einfach zusammen und warf es weg, als wäre es nichts wert. “Und worüber?”, lenkte er wieder zurück zu der eigentlichen Frage.   
“Habe mich nur etwas über den Inhaber erkundigt. Ian Dietrich, heißt er. Steckt hinter der Idee und ist dementsprechend auch der Inhaber. Relativ bekannt in der Klubszene. Künstler scheinen seinen Namen gerne zu hören, da sie wissen, dass seine organisierten Shows immer gut ankommen. Erinnerst du dich noch an Christa? Sie hat doch nahezu tägliche Auftritte, zusammen mit Annie.”, erzählte er und hin und wieder japste er laut auf, bevor er sich wieder daran machte, seine Augen wach zu reiben.   
“Gut, dann schauen wir mal, was wir von ihm erfahren können. Aber ich befürchte, dass du gleich schon umfällst und ich weiß nicht, ob Mikasa sich so darüber freuen wird, wenn du wieder nach Alkohol riechst.”  
“Ich stink' schon nach dir, das ist viel schlimmer.”  
“Hey, pass auf was du sagst, mein Freund. Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze.”  
“Auf einmal?”, grunzte er. “Naja, was auch immer..”  
  
Vielleicht sollten sie etwas ernsthafter an die Sache gehen, vielleicht sollten sie schon längst einen Verdächtigen durch die Gassen jagen und vielleicht sollten sie nicht wie gelangweilt an ihren Plätzen sitzen und die Staubfusseln beim Fliegen beobachten. Vor nicht mal einem Jahr, wäre dem auch der Fall gewesen. Eren hätte schon das halbe Büro auseinander genommen, wenn er nicht tatsächlich unglaublich müde wäre, bei Jean hingegen war es egal. Natürlich wollte er den Täter schnappen und wieder einen Erfolg verzeichnen, doch mit der Zeit war man dennoch gelassener geworden. Der Mörder war noch immer auf freiem Fuß und wenn jemand wieder darunter leiden musste, ging es im Grunde genommen auf ihre Kappe. So viel wurde dem Department in die Schuhe geschoben, dass es überhaupt ein Wunder war, dass sich manche - wie sie - überhaupt nicht die Mühe machten, einen Fall in einer angemessenen Zeit zu erledigen. Noch waren sie guter Dinge, dass es sich dabei um einen einfachen Fall handelte, eine einmalige Sache, die sich nicht wiederholen würde. Millius war tot und daran würden sie nichts mehr ändern können. Weitere Morde zu verhindern, stand dennoch an oberster Stelle. Um sein Gewissen nicht zu sehr zu belasten, spielte Jean mit den Schachteln und schob sie herum. Aus den Buchstaben hatte er durchaus Worte bilden können, wodurch allerdings einige übrig blieben oder es ergab hinterher einfach keinen greifbaren Sinn. Neugierig schob er das Innenleben um einen Spalt hinaus und schaute hinein. Keines der Streichhölzer, die noch im Inneren waren, waren benutzt worden. Es waren unterschiedlich viele, aber keine Gebrauchten waren zurück gesteckt worden. Was wollte der Mann nur mit so vielen?  
  
Jean zückte einen weißen Zettel mit einer fehlenden und unsauber abgerissenen Ecke, der Stift lag locker in seiner Hand. Für einen Moment vergaß er, was er überhaupt gerade tun wollte, bis er mit einem ‘ah’ auf den Lippen, die Miene ansetzte. Unsäuberlich und vermutlich nur für ihn lesbar, schrieb er zu allererst das Datum auf - Ordnung musste immerhin sein - daraufhin folgten die Notizen über das, was sie bisher hatten.   
  
_Millius Zeramusky, 20 Jahre alt, erschossen  
Schuss mitten ins Herz_  
  
Konnte Zufall sein, dass der Täter so zielsicher war, möglich war aber auch das Gegenteil. Er ließ es offen, indem er noch ein Fragezeichen dahinter setzte.  
  
 _Schuss mitten ins Herz (treffsicherer Schütze?)  
Opfer wurde auf der Bank zur Schau gestellt  
Wertsachen und Portmonee wurden nicht entwendet  
Smith and Wessons 27 Revolver, 357 Magnum  
Hielt sich im Green Pain auf  
Bisher 14 Streichholzschachteln, unterschiedlich gefüllt, mit Buchstaben versehen  
M. vermutlich eine Affäre mit Unbekannt  
Kirschblüte im Mund des Opfers (Bedeutung?)_  
  
Rhythmisch tippte er mit der anderen Seite des Stiftes auf die Holzplatte und schaute mit geneigtem Kopf aus dem Fenster, auf die graue Straße, beobachtete ein paar vorbei gehenden Leute und bemerkte nach kurzer Zeit, wie ein leises Schnarchen seines Partners ertönte. Jean konnte nicht anders, als darüber etwas amüsiert zu schnaufen. So müde hatte er ihn wirklich lange nicht mehr erlebt. Ob dies tatsächlich nur an ihrem gemeinsamen Abend gelegen hatte? Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen.  
  
Jean legte den Stift beiseite und starrte auf das Blatt, als würde es ihm die Lösung auf das Rätsel geben. “Rätsel..”, wiederholte der Brünette wispernd aus seinen Gedanken und zog die Augen schmal. Seine Hand schnellte zu einer Streichholzschachtel und er öffnete sie, schaute hinein und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Erneut nahm er den Stift in die Hand und zog das beschriebene Blatt näher. An den Rand schrieb er: _7 - q, 14 - y, 12 - r, 11 - r, …._  
Letztendlich hatte er eine Aneinanderreihung von Zahlen und zugehörigen Buchstaben. Vierzehn Buchstaben. Was Jean überraschte war, dass in keiner Packung die selbe Anzahl an Streichhölzern war. Nervös rutschte er auf dem Stuhl herum, als er förmlich in der Luft schmecken konnte, dass dies kein Zufall war. Dies war geplant. Da man für gewöhnlich bei der Nummer eins begann, fing er an die Buchstaben zu sortieren.   
  
__A - N - G - E - L - I - N - A - F - A - R - R - E - Y  
  
“Eren!”, rief Jean lautstark aus, sodass es wahrscheinlich auch Kollegen von nebenan gehört haben mussten. Allerdings war Eren in einem solchen Tiefschlaf gefangen, dass er es nicht bemerkte. “Eren! Hey! Mistkerl! Mieser Hund! Pute! Bastard!” Jean seufzte. Mit etwas Glück war sein Partner verstorben. Er holte aus und warf eine geschlossene Schachtel an Erens Schädel. Dadurch schreckte er letztendlich doch auf. “Ich bin wach, ich bin wach! Ich hab nicht geschlafen!”, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und seine Augen war unmenschlich geweitet.   
“Hmh, schon klar.”, lachte Jean und schüttelte den Kopf. “Lobe mich, ich bin ein Genie.”  
“Das sind zwei Dinge, die ich im Zusammenhang mit dir nicht verstehen kann. Was ist passiert?”  
“Angelina Farrey. Außer sie heißt Angelinaf arrey, oder Yerrafanil.. Was auch immer. Angelina Farrey kann man aus den Schachteln bilden.”  
Eren runzelte die Stirn und schwang sich träge aus dem Sitz, torkelte etwas rüber und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch des Brünetten. “Warum gerade dieser Name?”  
“Der Inhalt der Schachteln. In jeder Schachtel war eine andere Menge an Streichhölzern, von eins bis vierzehn. Die Schachtel mit einem Streichholz hatte das A und die Schachtel mit vierzehn trug das Y.”  
Verdattert wurde er von Eren beäugt, für einen Moment hielten sie Augenkontakt und es war, als wäre Eren tatsächlich überwältigt, ehe er seine Schultern strafte. “Darauf wäre ich auch gekommen, wenn ich nicht so müde wäre.”  
Jean hätte etwas darauf erwidern können, aber der Stolz in seiner Brust war groß genug, sodass er einen Lob von seinem Partner nicht brauchte. Er lobte sich selbst genügend, wie immer eigentlich, und das reichte ihm vollkommen aus. “Willst du dort heute Abend hin, oder..?”  
“Ich sehe mich ehrlich gesagt nicht in der Verfassung irgendwas heute zu machen, ausgenommen zu schlafen.”  
“Du wirst mir nicht erzählen, was los ist oder? Ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass es etwas mit gestern Abend zu tun hat.”   
  
Auch Eren schien es zu überraschen, vielleicht auch zu verstören, dass Jean sich tatsächlich Gedanken um seinen Partner machte. Nun, wieso sollte er auch nicht? Sie waren sich vielleicht nicht immer einer Meinung, aber Jean wusste, dass er auf ihn zählen konnte, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Er hielt seinen Rücken frei und sie waren ein ziemlich gutes Team, wie er befand. Demnach war es nicht sonderlich vorteilhaft, wenn er wusste, dass der Grünäugige nicht mit den Gedanken bei der Sache war und auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte.   
  
Der Jüngere griff sich an den Nasenrücken und kniff die Augen zusammen, als versuche er etwas beisammen zu halten. Jean hatte den Eindruck, als wolle er reden,  sich aber nicht sicher wäre, ob er sollte oder vielleicht, dürfte? Er senkte den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte gespielt, was den Brünetten nicht überzeugte. “Es ist alles okay. Bin einfach nur fertig. Wenn du meinst, können wir dort gerne hinfahren und uns erkundigen.”  
  
“Was Levi nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.”, schmunzelte Jean. “Ich dränge nicht. Ich fahr dich nach Hause und dann ruhst du dich aus, damit wir morgen in aller Frisch an die Sache ran gehen können - zusammen mit unserem Anhängsel.”  
  
“Ach ja, da war ja etwas.” Er rümpfte die Nase und griff nach seinem Hut. “Ich habe immer noch keine Vorstellung davon, wie du das geplant hast, aber gut. Deine Verantwortung. Wenn da etwas schief geht, übernehme ich nichts.” Er zog sich die Jacke über und knöpfte sie zu, bevor er sich an die Tür wandte und auf seinen Partner wartete, der sich erst jetzt aus seinem Sitz bewegte. Den Zettel mit seinen Notizen verstaute er in der Hosentasche. Er wollte immerhin nicht, dass rein zufällig jemand diesen fand und ihnen dann vorhielt, dass sie ihrer Arbeit aus dem Weg gehen würde. Klar, es war nichts Neues, die meisten schoben ihre Sachen auf, oder nahmen mehrere Fälle in Anspruch, aber dies sollte man nun nicht so offensichtlich tun. Levi war ziemlich ehrgeizig, was dies anging, auch wenn er selbst von den Umständen wusste. Allerdings wäre es nicht ratsam, ihm dies vorzuhalten, es würde nur nach hinten losgehen - und dann wäre natürlich die Presse wieder zur Stelle. Aber dies könnte in naher Zukunft kein Problem mehr sein, wenn sie den Sonnenschein um den Finger wickelten.  
  
“Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ich werde mich um ihn schon kümmern. Konzentrier du dich lieber auf,.. was auch immer.” Da Jean vermutete, dass der Sechsundzwanzigjährige dem Thema seiner Müdigkeit und Trägheit aus dem Weg ging, rette er sich eben mit der Tat, die Tür auf zu reißen und ihn hinaus zu schieben. Wie solle er mit jemanden Arbeiten, der überhaupt nicht geistig anwesend war? Nun, das klang jetzt anders als es gemeint war. Aber in der momentanen Verfassung konnte nicht viel Produktives bei herum kommen. Drum schmissen sie sich in den Wagen und der Motor brummte auf.  
  
Das Radio blieb diesmal ausgeschaltet und zum ersten Mal wurde sich Jean wirklich bewusst, was man alles hören konnte. Das sanfte Brummen des Motors, welcher ab und an ein ungesundes Knattern von sich gab, wenn er aufs Gas trat, das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung wenn sie sich bewegten und das ständige Hupen verschiedenster Autos. Selbst das Quietschen von Reifen kroch in ihre Ohren. Eren verschränkte die Arme fest um seinen Körper. Für Jean war es ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Es zeigte etwas von Unsicherheit, die er sonst noch nie, oder wenn nur sehr kurz, bei seinem Partner gesehen hatte. Für gewöhnlich war Eren niemand, der sich von einer Sache so aus der Fassung bringen lassen konnte. Meist nahm er die Dinge sofort in Angriff, bevor sie ihn überhaupt gedanklich zur Last werden könnten. Demnach war es sehr befremdlich den Brünetten so eingekauert im Sitz zu sehen. Der Ältere war drauf und dran wieder danach zu fragen, ehe ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte. Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren, so wie vieles andere. Wenn Eren drüber sprechen wollte, würde er es schon tun.   
  
Die Familie Jäger lebte wirklich gemütlich. Ihr einfach geschnittenes, weißes Haus besaß ein dunkles Dach. Ihre Veranda war etwas angehoben und eine Pflanze schlängelte sich die Balken hinauf, die ein Vordach stützten. Eine Frau mit einem kurzen Haarschnitt, welches Wellen schlug, schaute von einem Kleidungsstück auf, welches sie anscheinend gerade zu Nähen versuchte. Als sie das bekannte Auto erkannte, erhob sie sich sofort. Sie trug ein schlichtes, rotes Kleid, welches oberhalb ihrer Hüfte eng geschnürt worden war. Eren und Jean stiegen aus dem Wagen und sie kam die Veranda hinunter, in ihrem Ausdruck lag Sorge. Selbstverständlich. Immerhin kam ihr Mann niemals vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hause. “Ist alles in Ordnung?”, gab sie in einem ruhigen Ton von sich. Jean schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Keine Ahnung. Er hat mir nichts Genaues erzählt, aber ich fürchte, ich kann mit ihm in diesem Zustand nichts anfangen.”, erklärte der Brünette knapp und lächelte freundlich zu Mikasa hinüber. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, was er aber auch nicht erwartet hätte. Sie war nicht herzlos, das wusste er und es lag auch sicherlich nicht an ihm. Die Sorge stand ihr lediglich ins Gesicht geschrieben, immerhin ging es ihrem Ehemann nicht gut. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich sorgte. Momente wie diese waren es, wo Jean sich fragte, wie es wäre, wenn jemand sich um ihn so kümmern würde. Wenn es jemanden gäbe, der sich fragte, was ihn belastete. Doch diese Fragen schüttelte er sich zügig von den Schultern. Er brauchte nicht verhätschelt werden.   
  
Eren runzelte die Stirn und schob die Hände Mikasas von sich, als sie versuchte sein Gesicht zu ergreifen und ihn zu betrachten. Er schob sie sachte von sich und stapfte in das Haus, ohne auch nur ein erklärendes Wort von sich zu geben. Mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn schaute die Schwarzhaarige ihm nach und seufzte schwer, ehe sie zu Jean schaute. “Möchtest du noch mit rein kommen?”  
Sichtlich überrascht über diese Frage beäugte er die junge Frau skeptisch, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. “Wenn ich helfen kann, gerne.”, antwortete er und folgte ihr in das gemütliche Haus. Es war schlicht eingerichtet. Die Möbel waren nicht unbedingt teuer, von Dekorationen wurde nicht viel gehalten. Ordentlich und sauber war es allemal. Vermutlich würde er nicht mal einen Staubfussel finden. Mikasa verschwand in der Küche und brachte ihnen kurze Zeit später Kaffee. Eren hatte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa gesetzt und stemmte seinen Kopf mit den Händen, die Ellenbogen in die Oberschenkel gebohrt. Jean stand mit den Händen in den Taschen da, betrachtete seinen Partner mit gerunzelter Stirn und schnalzte mit der Zunge für Aufmerksamkeit, doch diese bekam er nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben den Jüngeren und überschlug die Beine, nachdem er sich nach hinten lehnte. Seinen Blick behielt er auf seinen Partner gerichtet. Erst als Mikasa sich im Sessel niederließ und den Blick Jeans erwiderte, war es, als würden ihre Augen etwas von Schuld sprechen. Sie senkte den Blick zügig und neugierig lehnte sich Jean nach vorne. “Ist etwas passiert?”, fragte er zögerlich.  
  
“Eren schläft wenig.”  
Flüchtig schielte Jean zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte, wie dessen Schultern bei dieser Aussage zuckten. “Wie kommt’s?”, bohrte Jean weiter und nahm den heißen Kaffeebecher vom Couchtisch. Mikasa schwieg eine Weile, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es erzählen dürfte, holte dann aber tief Luft und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. “Er macht sich Vorwürfe.”, flüsterte sie.  
“Mikasa”, brummte Eren und schaute auf, als ermahne er sie, nicht weiter zu sprechen. Jean zog die Augen schmal und blickte zu seinem Partner. “Warum?” Diesmal richtete er die Frage direkt an den Grünäugigen. Dieser fixierte den Brünetten und atmete hörbar durch die Nase ein. “Es ist nichts.”  
“Danach sieht es mir aber nicht aus.”, kommentierte Jean und hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue.   
“Ich wünsche mir.. also,.. seit einer Weile… Kinder.”, offenbarte Mikasa und lächelte warm zu ihrem Ehemann, welcher daraufhin seinen Blick auf den roten Teppich richtete und die Stirn in Falten legte, bevor er seine Hände wieder in die Haare schob und dort ballte.   
“Ist das so? Das ist schön zu hören.”, äußerte Jean und lächelte aufmunternd, obwohl er spürte, dass die Stimmung nicht gerade atemberaubend war. Es war ihm zwar unangenehm anscheinend an die Fronten geraten zu sein, dennoch war er zu neugierig, als sich nun einfach davon abzubringen. Außerdem brauchte er einen Partner, der zu hundert Prozent funktionierte.  
  
“Hmh”, bestätigte Mikasa und seufzte. Jean erinnerte sich nicht an das letzte Mal, als Mikasa so.. traurig ausgesehen hatte. Eigentlich war sie immer eine sehr starke und eigentlich aufgeweckte Persönlichkeit gewesen. Es hatte zwar seine Zeit gedauert, bis sie die freundliche Seite für jemanden aufdeckte, doch an sich war sie nie eine Person gewesen, die frustriert oder gar niedergeschlagen durch das Leben ging. Doch jetzt, wirkte sie zerbrechlich und irgendwie müde. “Es.. funktioniert nur nicht.”   
Verwirrt runzelte Jean die Stirn und Eren schaute erneut auf, blickte zu seiner Frau und wich gleich darauf ihren Augen wieder aus. “Mikasa…”, seufzte er. “Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut…”  
“Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist.”  
Jean räusperte sich leise und bemerkte, dass er nun tatsächlich in ein kleines Problem geraten war. “Entschuldige, wenn ich frage, aber… wisst ihr woran es liegt?”  
Mikasa zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute in ihren Becher. “Ich wünschte es.”, seufzte sie und Eren setzte sich aufrecht hin. “Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Mikasa.”  
“Und dass du es nicht wissen kannst, habe ich dir gesagt. Vielleicht bin auch ich das Problem.”  
“Nein. Das ist banal. Du könntest niemals daran Schuld sein.”  
Gerade wollte Mikasa wieder Luft holen, doch Jean hob den Finger und rutschte auf dem Sofa etwas weiter nach vorne. “Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr wollt Kinder, doch.. uhm… du wirst nicht schwanger?” Beide senkten den Kopf und Jean strich sich das Haar nach hinten. “Und ihr wisst den Grund nicht? Gut. Oder nicht gut..” Jean wusste, dass er nicht gut mit Worten war, aber er gab sich extreme Mühe. Flüchtig kratzte er sich über den Schädel. “Und ihr gebt euch jeweils selbst die Schuld?” Immer noch schwiegen beide Parteien und der Brünette seufzte. “Ich bin in dem Gebiet absolut kein Experte, aber.. vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wäre es ganz gut wenn ihr für den Anfang aufhört euch selbst die Schuld zu geben. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, belastet euch das beide extrem.” Mikasa wagte es auf zu schauen und glitt mit dem Zeigefinger kreisend über den Rand ihres Bechers. Jean rieb sich über die Wange und suchte nach weiteren Worten. “Und ich bezweifle, dass es eurer Psyche gut tut. Nehmt euch Ruhe und Zeit, überstürzt nichts und, wie gesagt, nehmt euch Zeit. Füreinander.” Jean wusste, dass Eren nicht häufig daheim war und verließ das Department zu später Stunde. Er glaubte nicht, dass danach noch viel Zeit war für ein gepflegtes Eheleben war. Eren warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und Jean glaubte, dass für einen Augenblick dessen Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er sprach. “Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt?”  
“Komm mir jetzt nicht so”, schnaubte Jean. “Ich meine es ernst, okay? Wir haben noch einen ungelösten Fall vor uns und ich habe keine Lust, dass du als Häufchen Elend zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist.” Eren behielt seinen Blick noch eine Weile auf Jean, bevor er nickte und seinen Kopf zu Mikasa drehte. Auch sie nickte leicht und tatsächlich zeichnete sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Jean war überrascht. Sowohl von sich, wie auch von den beiden. Er hätte nicht erwartet, irgendwann mal, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, ein Eheberater zu sein. Er war mächtig Stolz auf sich.   
  
Dennoch war die Atmosphäre angespannt und die schwarzhaarige junge Frau versuchte zügig das Thema auf etwas Anderes zu lenken. “Womit habt ihr es denn zu tun?” Sie war schon immer sehr interessiert an den Fällen ihres Ehemannes gewesen. Eren allerdings versuchte diese stets hinunter zu spielen, da er ihr nicht unnötige Sorgen bereiten wollte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn verhätschelte und umsorgte, als könne er sich nicht um sich selbst kümmern, obwohl er tief im Inneren wusste, dass sein Job durchaus gefährlich war. Da Eren zögerte zu sprechen, übernahm Jean die Arbeit.   
“Hat Eren es noch nicht erzählt? Wir kümmern uns momentan um einen Mordfall. Ein junger Mann wurde gefunden. Wir vermuten eine Tat aus Eifersucht, sind uns aber noch nicht sicher.”  
Mikasa nickte und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. “Habt ihr schon Hinweise?”  
Eren nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Langsam schien er sich wieder zu entspannen. “Ja. Seine Frau hatte uns sagen können, dass er häufig zum Green Pain ging und wir haben vorhin noch heraus gefunden, dass er dort anscheinend eine Bekanntschaft gemacht hat.”, erklärte er und Mikasas Miene erhellte sich, als Eren ihr davon erzählte.   
“Das ist doch gut. Wollt ihr da heute noch hinfahren?”  
Jean schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Definitiv nicht. Eren wird heute schön hier bleiben und ins Bett gehen.”  
“Vielen Dank, Mutter.”, schnappte der Jüngere und hob eine Augenbraue, woraufhin Jean lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. “Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich lasse dich sicherlich nicht los gehen, wenn du jeden Augenblick wieder einschläfst, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt.” Mikasa nickte bestärkend und setzte sich aufrechter in ihren Stuhl. “Wisst ihr denn den Namen von der Frau?”, fragte sie und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.  
“Uhm..”, überlegte Jean und kniff ein Auge zu, während er sich an der Schläfe kratzte. “Angelina Farrey, meine ich.”  
Erneut nickte Mikasa, seufzte allerdings gleich darauf. “Sagt mir leider nichts, tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, ihr werdet im Pain sicherlich fündig werden. Wenn sie sich dort öfter getroffen haben, sind sie sicherlich irgendjemanden aufgefallen.”  
“Das hoffen wir auch.”, entgegnete Jean und kippte sich den Rest aus dem Becher in den Rachen. Endlich mal guter Kaffee. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was er auf der Arbeit bekam.   
“Nun denn..”, räusperte sich der Brünette und rieb für einen Moment die Hände aneinander, ehe er sich aufrichtete. “Ich hole dich dann morgen wieder ab, okay?”   
Eren nickte und hievte sich ebenfalls aus dem Sitz. Zusammen mit Mikasa führte er Jean zur Tür und sie verabschiedeten sich flüchtig. Langsam war er zurück zum Wagen gegangen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Hätte er noch bleiben sollen? Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht so sehr kümmern, dass es Eren nicht gut ging. Sie waren lediglich Kollegen. Partner. Nun, dies stimmte nicht so ganz. Jean wusste zwar nicht, ob sie sich wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen könnten, aber ihre persönliche Beziehung kam schon sehr nah daran. Wahrscheinlich brauchte der Hitzkopf einfach seine Zeit, ehe es ihm wieder besser ginge und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu lange dauerte. Denn wie Jean bereits sagte, er brauchte seinen Partner und das bei vollstem Verstand.


End file.
